Ironicaly a wolf for a friend
by horse-in-the-mist
Summary: The life of the flock when they were still at the school. A single black wolf-chimera has joined the flock. Erasers are showing up dead. White coats are working ignorant of the long dead experiment drifting back to the world of the living. Pre-angel experiment. going through a re-write.
1. Chapter 1

_Well despite thinking I was done with this fanfic I realized that the writing was horrible and the plot holes were massive so I took the time to replace it with a slightly better version then what it was. This was my first fanfic so for sentimental reasons I'll leave the plot itself very similar. I tried to keep all characters with their correct personality but since this takes place when the flock was younger they are less hard-core and bad-ass. Take my oc as you see her. She is not a self-insert but a little creature I thought of while trotting through one of my dreams. If you are new to this fanfic I hope you enjoy. Please leave a review if you feel compelled to. thank you very much._  
_I own nothing what so ever.  
_

* * *

A five-year-old boy stirred inside his dog crate. Once again he was the first one awake of the three other science experiments that were held in the large room. The black-haired boy, Fang, sat up and looked at his friends. The cage to his right held a young girl four months older then him. With a strong-willed personality, she had rightfully named herself Maximum although everyone called her Max for short. On her left was another girl, with dark hair and chocolate brown skin. The sleeping child was hardly recognizable when her mouth was shut and she was silent. Max had chosen the name Nudge. Next to Fang's dog crate was Iggy a strawberry blonde boy, who had lost his eyesight due to a surgery to 'increase his night vision'.

Each of these children had their genetic code disassembled and two percent of bird's DNA grafted into their own before they had been born. As soon as they had been born they had been taken to the school and experimented on by some of the worst cold blooded scientists one could only think of. The only thing keeping them alive was one kind scientist, Jeb Batchelder, but not even he could fully protect the bird kids. The four children were not the only genetically modified ones in the school but they were counted as the most successful. Only the Erasers, lupine-human hybrids, rivaled them.

"morn'in" Max said stretching her arms to the sides of her cage. She shook her head sending her brown hair flying around her head. Fang nodded in response, even at the age of five he was silent and closed off. "Good morning Max and Fang...oh and Iggy." Nudge yawned noticing the now awake Iggy. Iggy opened his mouth to say something when the room's door was flung open and two men in white lab coats stormed in causing the four bird kids to flinch backward, edging further back into their cages.

"Good they are awake." An old man with a hoarse voice said looking at the kids in the medium sized dog crates, "Take subject 4 and 6 out the cages. Subject 4 goes to the physical testing lab 14 and subject 6 goes to lab 3 for blood tests." Fang and Max both exchanged pained and scared expressions. Max new she was subject six and hated blood test the needles were always blunt and the scientists always strapped her down with steel clamps since she fought the hardest out of the bird kids. Fang scowled at the white coats before forcing all emotion off his face, he refused to give the white coats the satisfaction of knowing they pissed him off.

The young green eyed assistant opened up Max's cage and led her out the room. The older man open Fang's cage and yanked the silent boy out of the dog crate. The white coat then led a reluctant Fang out the door and to the left. "Nudge? What just happened?" Iggy asked. He had heard the noises but was still a bit confused. the two-year-old Human-avian Hybrid sniffed, "Max and Fang were taken to the scary labs." Iggy tensed he knew that soon he and Nudge would be taken to be experimented on if they had started this early in the morning this thought alone made him want to curl into a ball and cry his heart out. His life was revolting at that was an understatement.

Max growled at the blond assistant that was trying to take a blood sample from her arm. " Stop squirming you little wart!" she snarled hitting Max in the face and placing a stabbing a needle into Max's arm. Max clenched her teeth before resuming in fighting for her freedom. This was torture and she knew it as she watched the syringe fill up with her crimson blood.

She shifted as she felt her wings being crushed between her back and the deathly cold metal table. She stared up at the lights as the white coats talked about her results and something about iron levels higher since she ate some food that Max could not even pronounce let alone understand. She really hoped the others were fine. She may be only five but she still felt the need to protect them.

"Ok, this should work immediately." Another white coat said plunging the needle into Max's shoulder before she could even react. Max felt her eyes become heavy and a black cloud start to cover her raptor vision she fought fatigue for a bit before giving in to the open arms of unconsciousness.

* * *

Fang put his hands on his knees and gasped for oxygen. His legs burned from overwork and the electric rods they used to urge him forward if he slowed down. The exercise was simple run around the room and jump over any hurdle placed in front of you until_ they_ said stop. The problem was Fang had not eaten since yesterday and the jumps were bigger than he was used too. The bell clanged again and a man shoved the young boy towards the first hurdle Fang jumped run to the next one jumped sprinted to the next one and took off to early he knocked the hurdle and came crashing down onto the wooden floor, spraining his ankle in the process.

Pain shot up Fang's leg causing him to wince, the only outward show of pain that slipped passed his guarded walls. A white coat came over and knelt down with a heartless look written across his face, "Well it is quite clear it is not getting up so we will just add some…adrenaline by placing him with subject 7 that will get subject 4 moving again and if it doesn't then we'll see what subjects eating habits for roar flesh are."

The five-year-old shuddered at the thought of meeting this subject 7 person/thing. He thought of getting to his feet but his ankle was killing him and the cold floor was bliss for his sweating body. A scientist placed two fingers on his neck and looked at a stop watch. After recording Fang's pulse, the white coat shoved him into a cage and placed it on a movable table which was steered by a blood-thirsty eraser just to make Fang feel even more anxious about the upending predicament he had landed himself in.


	2. Chapter 2

_I own nothing._

* * *

Iggy and Nudge sat in silence. It had been two hours since Max and Fang had been taken. Iggy crouched, slowly eating the stale bread that was his 'lovingly prepared' breakfast, staring at darkness in worry. Nudge held her knees to her chest and rested her head on them watching her food as if it was the cause of her horrible life as an experiment.

The metal door opened and an eraser shoved Max into the room. Letting his claws scratch her skin leaving shallow red lines just for the sheer joy of watching the blood sink into her scruffy, sky blue T-shirt. Max landed on the floor and gasped in pain before turning to shoot the_ Bird_ at the eraser only to have the door slammed in her face.

"Max! We were so worried about you. Where's Fang? Why is he not back yet? Oh dear, you are hurt, Iggy she's hurt!" Nudge said looking nervous. Max shook her head clearing it from the fuzzy pain and the expected Nudge dabbles.

"I don't know where Fang is." Max said trying to block out the pain, "how are you to doing?" Max said. Although she was very young she still acted very mature and motherly.

"We are fine, Jeb came and gave us some food, we saved some food for you as well. Jeb couldn't bring much because the kitchen was locked." Iggy stated staring a little to the left of Max's head.

"That's fine I'm not that hungry anyway. The white coats gave me some food after the tenth blood test." Max replied rubbing her arm where they had injected the needles. She wanted to know was where her best friend was and is he alright but that would be too much to ask in this dismal facility.

* * *

Fang felt his cage being lifted and put on the ground. He coiled his muscles as an eraser unlatched the cage door and tipped it resulting in Fang to falling out on his injured ankle; as it is always the injured part of your body that is hit more often as Fang had discovered in his early childhood. He looked up at the eraser startled to see it glancing at the corner of the dark room with a little bit of uneasiness. The eraser chuckled still watching the corner and heading out the room leaving Fang alone in the darkness...at least he hoped he was alone.

But Fang felt another presence in the room and he backed away from the shadow that was moving towards him. Fang's eyes adjusted to the darkness to see a night black wolf pup. He relaxed a bit to see it was a pup but tensed again when he saw its eyes. Golden irises filled with hatred and blood-lust watched the young boy from a few meters away. A low growl erupted from its throat and it bared teeth that made daggers look like a child's toy. Fang attempted to stand up until he put weight on his ankle. He sank to the ground and whimpered as pain shot up his leg. The sound of weakness was enough for the animal to know it would win this fight without too much of a struggle. It's triangular ears flicked forwards then back again.

The black wolf jumped towards Fang. Snapping out of his pain induced daze Fang rolled away and got away with only a scratch on his shoulder. He felt himself start to hyperventilate as the animal buried its serrated teeth into his shoulder and moving its head in a sawing motion. Fang cried out and hit the creature on the head with his hand before scrambling away when the midnight coloured wolf let go to attack his hand. Fangs eyes widened in fear as the wolf snarled, Fangs blood dripping out of its mouth and little bits of flesh stuck onto its teeth. Its golden eyes flashed with rage and hatred and something else... something Fang could not quite identify but it looked similar to pain.

Fang felt himself being backed into a corner but there was nothing he could do to stop the advancing beast. Fang unfurled his still growing wings and wraped them in an ebony coloured shield as his last defense. The dark eyed five-year-old braced himself for the pain that would be inflicted by the daggers of the young wolf. The pain never arrived. Whining and gnashing of teeth began to fill the air. Fang dared himself a look up to see what was going on.

The wolf backed up and roughly shook its head. It squeezed its eyes shut and clamped its jaw on to its leg whimpering as cherry ribbons mixed in with the black fur. Fang watched the strange sight, completely confused at what the hell was going on. His eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of a wing much like his own. What surprised him more was the wolf pup's eyes, they had gone from gold to blue back to gold and then a mixture of blue/gold then back to gold again. This scene carried on for another 15 seconds till the wolf jerked its head up and howled in a tone that was a cross between victory and immobilizing pain. After a long howl the black furred animal collapsed in a wheezing pile of blood, fur and feathers.

Fang stared at the wolf. He pulled in his wings and stood up. The world spun and everything became blurry causing Fang to collapse on the floor as soon as he realized he was still bleeding and had a great loss of blood. He lent against the wall and turned his head as someone came in and lifted him into a cage before carrying the cage out of the room with the slumbering devil.

* * *

"damn, I told you that she-wolf would not attack if she knew what he was!" a white coat yelled staring at the screen which showed into the dark room that holed up subject 7.

"Well, I thought she would attack him since the alterations where made." Another scientist said with a scowl on her face.

"Subject 7 has a lot of power inside her which is how she killed Dr Mallard even when he had two of the lupine-human hybrids at his side." The third scientist said looking worriedly at the half-conscious figure that was Fang on the screen.

"Jeb's, right you know that she-devil may only be two years old but she still is uncontrollable." The first scientist said.

"Thank you Dennis, now please get Subject 4 to my office so I can dress that wound?" Jeb asked.

The female nodded, "I'll send down Dr Anderson to get him."

Jeb smiled and walked out the door of the screening room.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello, I have noticed that when my stories jump from one time/room/group of people so I'm gonna put in the line thingys, k. I have updated so recently because I probly won't be able to update soon because of the bane of my life that is exams. Blah, blah, blah please review and what not. I don't own the epic series that is Maximum Ride but I do own the black she-wolf. Thanks hope you enjoy._**

**_Chapter 3: no pain is greater than mine_**

Fang woke up to a screaming pain in his ankle and shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes to see four worried faces. "Dude, you gave us a freaking heart attack." Iggy barked trying to ease the worried tension in the room and failing miserably.

"What happened to you!?" cried Max gesturing her limbs at Fangs heavily bandaged arm.

"The white coats took me to a lab and I was attacked." Fang said not wanting Max to worry him or about whatever that monster had been inside the lab. Getting up into a sitting position Fang glanced around just to make sure the winged devil was not hiding somewhere in the room waiting to slaughter him, you never knew in the school.

"Does it hurt?" Nudge asked worriedly looking at his bruised ankle and bloody bandages around his arm. Fang shook his head which, of course, was a lie but there was no reason to get Nudge all anxious when he would heal in a day tops.

Jeb looked at Nudge as she walked over to his desk and realised she must be very worried about Fang since her sentence only contained 3 words and that was almost unheard of when it came to Nudge and her word spew.

Max sat back on her heels and looked around only now taking in Jeb's office since she hadn't earlier when a white coat had came to get them saying Fang was injured but nothing about the extent that would be too much like common curtsey for the white coats.

Like most of the offices in the school there was a single large glass windows properly infused with transparent wire so experiments could not jump through them and escape. A large, brown, oak wood desk with a swivel chair, that Nudge was currently spinning on, was placed in front of the window. The walls were white like everything else in the pallid school. There was one navy blue couch in the corner of the room. A book case took up the whole of one of the sides of the room. It was piled high with books on DNA altering and other sciency books one would expect from a scientist. Nineteen of the books were story books that were placed on the edge of the bottom shelf. Jeb would usually read them to the bird kids on stormy nights when the thunder kept them awake.

"Hhmn, I don't think that wound will get infected," Jeb said looking at Fangs shoulder, "but just to be safe you need to take this anti-biotic tablet." He continued offering the large round pill to Fang. Fang glared at it accusingly. Most tablets the bird kids were given at the school caused them to faint so they could be easily transport or made them throw up for some random experiment the white coats thought of.

"No," Fang snapped, "I'm fine." Jeb sighed it was always a mission to get Fang to swallow tablets, oh well; Jeb knew how to get Fang to take them without using force since he would lose to the genetically modified child.

"Fang the only other way is for me to inject you with them." Jeb said smirking knowing that the Bird kids hated injections with every fibre of their being.

Fang's face paled and a small squeak came from Max, she hated even hearing the word inject. Fang glanced up at Jeb with wide eyes before reluctantly taking the pills and swallowing them dry.

"Good boy." Jeb cooed, grinning when he looked at Fangs disgusted face.

"Do we have to go back now or can we stay here just for a bit longer?" Iggy asked looking at Jeb with innocent, blind eyes. He hated being in his cage. He was really smart and got bored out of his mind when he was stuck in the medium sized dog crate.

Jeb smiled sadly, "I'm sorry Kiddo, but you guys need to go back. If my subordinates know I'm getting attached to you they might reassign you to a new scientist."

"Nooo, I don't wanna go back," Nudge cried hearing the word cages, "I like it here and the cages are scary and small. If we go back then they might take us to the bad Labs. Oh my gosh, what if they do want to take us thenwewillhavetodotheexercisesanditwillhuurt." Nudge whined speeding up at the end so the words blended together. _(translation: then we will have to do the exercises and it will hurt)_

"Don't worry Nudge I pulled some strings and you won't have to do anymore experiments for today."

Max flung her hands in the air and whooped for joy. Iggy punched the air grinning and Nudge clapped her hands together, even Fang grinned, A whole day of no more pain.

"Right let's take you back." Jeb said clapping his hands when the kids finished celebrating. Opening the door so the Bird kids could lead out and head to their cages, Jeb felt his phone vibrate with a message, _They moving it to your Lab,_ it said causing Jeb to glance towards Fang. Jeb sighed as he followed the bird kids to their Lab.

A whip cracked and an Eraser snarled happily. The black she-wolf backed up into a corner. Her crystal blue eyes wide with terror as the newly trained Eraser advanced towards her.

"Now." a deep voice said from the observation deck.

Subject 7 yelped in pain and swung her head side to side snarling at the sudden agony. The Eraser stopped a little confused for he had not yet harmed the animal so why was it in pain? The wolf stopped moving and snapped open her eyes. Blazing golden orbs sent fear racing down the Eraser's body. The she-wolf snarled forebodingly before tensing her muscles and launching at the Eraser. The Eraser cracked the whip while dodging to the side to avoid being assaulted. The She-wolf darted to the back of the Eraser forcing her opponent to turn around she then leapt over the stunned lupine-human hybrid and launched at him before he could even turn around. Her powerful jaws crushed all seven bones in the Erasers neck at once. Blood spattered the floor and a horrible cracking noise echoed in the room.

The she-wolf stayed latched on to the Erasers neck even after his last breathe was long gone. She unclamped her jaws from the back of his neck and growled like an unhinged animal. She took a step back and blinked in confusion. She stared at the dead Eraser with eyes full of dread. She yelped suddenly before she collapsed on the floor when pain vibrated in every cell of her body. Before she closed her eyes and fell into a familiar black abyss she heard the one word that filled her with resentment. "Perfect."

"See I told you, you cannot lick your elbow." Max laughed from her dog crate as Iggy frowned in defeat.

"You look so silly when you do that it's like you are trying to eat your arm." Giggled Nudge from the cage next to Max's.

"you really do look ridiculous, Iggy." Fang said his eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Ok you try it and see how far you get." Iggy grinned looking in Fang's general direction.

The four bird kids laughed until Iggy whipped his head up and cocked his head, "someone's coming."

They all turned to watch the door to see who the intruder was that Iggy heard. The metal door opened and a burly man dropped a dog crate on the opposite side of the room he looked at the bird kids a chuckled like someone had told him a funny joke, he then stretched and walked out the door locking it behind him.

"What was that about? It sounded like a cage. What's in the cage?" Iggy asked a few seconds after the man had left.

"Doggy!" Nudged squealed in delight.

"Yeah, Nudge is right it looks like a young dog." Max said peering into the cage.

Fang stared at the sleeping figure in the cage and his breath hitched in his throat. No, why that one? Why does it have to be that one of all the blood-thirsty experiments it has to be that one, Fang thought as the night black she-wolf began to stir?

**_Well, Dear reader you have reached the end of this chapter so hopefully that means the story was pretty good or your perseverance powers are unrivalled by any other. I actually like this chapter personally especially the paragraph when the she-wolf kills the Eraser that was very fun to right. But you dear reader are the ones that i truly need the opinion of and I'm not gonna repeat myself you know what i will say and if you don't stop working on your perseverance powers and work on your perception powers instead. Well i think that is all so bye _****_J_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_I am so sorry I had to kind of rush through this chapter because of school and social matters so please don't disown me promise the next chapter will be better. I do not own the epic series that is Maximum Ride._**

**_Chapter 4: I live to die_**

Max leaned against the doors of her confinements to get a better look at the black wolf. Iggy cocked his head listening intently to learn as much as he could about the new experiment. Fang glared at the blue eyed wolf with a deadly look he had already perfected at the age of three. Nudge bounced up and down excited to have a new friend in the dismal school.

The wolf pup looked at each one of the bird kids pausing when she looked at Fang. She vaguely remembered his face but could not place it till she got the whiff of blood that came from his shoulder. Everything clicked in place that when she smelt the distinctive smell of his blood. He was the dark winged boy she had attacked a few hours ago and the blood she smelt was from the wound her ghastly teeth had sawed into his flesh.

"Hi, I'm Nudge and that's Max, Iggy and Fang. This really nice scientist looks after us his name is Jeb and I bet he'll look after you and we can all be friends. If you here does that mean you have wings? Oh, I bet you have really nice wings..." Nudge said introducing the flock and giving a summary of...well... everything.

The she-wolf shook her head at Nudges sudden trust when she didn't even know anything about her. The blue eyed hybrid snapped out of her thoughts when she realized the little girl was still speaking, "...gives us hot chocolate when we are scared, Jeb is really nice like that and when it's stormy he reads us stories. Do you like stories? So, what is your name? I bet it's really pretty and..."

"oh, please Nudge stop you're making my ears bleed." Iggy moaned covering his ears to add emphasis. Nudge went silent and started pouting.

Max looked over to Nudge and then back to the wolf, "what is your name?" she asked not expecting a response since most animals didn't talk.

"Aquila." She whispered softly. Max almost jumped out of her skin surprise, did that animal just talk, She wondered, or was she going insane. It was probably the latter.

Fang regained his composure the fastest, "what are you, Aquila?" Fang asked with his arms crossed. He had noticed she had had gold eyes back in the lab but here they were crystal blue.

Aquila hesitated at first thinking carefully about her reply, "I'm a chimera. 2% bird, 1% snake, 3% human and 94% wolf."

"I thought there was more than just bird and wolf in your DNA." Jeb said walking slowly into the room and kneeling down just outside her crate, "The bird explains the wings.  
The snake explains the teeth and golden eyes.  
The human explains your ability to speak and understand our language.  
And all of that power wrapped up inside the body of a two year old wolf, right?"

"Study my DNA all you want, I couldn't care less. You white coats are all the same, take in an experiment kill those precious to them and then place them through the limits of their physical, mental and emotional strength." Aquila snarled gold flecks starting to cover the blue.

Jeb took a step back completely confused in the change in her attitude it was almost unnatural. So when they said she hates humans they really meant she despises them with all of her genetically modified soul and body, good to know, Jeb thought as she shed her timid outer shell for the strength and attitude of a beast.

Jeb smiled nervously at the others before leaving the room worried his presence might bring out the murderous side of her even more than it already had.

Fang watched as the wolf he first met started to emerge from the coy wolf. Iggy cocked his head hearing the feral growl coming from the opposite side of the room. "Hey, calm down." Max said lifting her hands in surrender very worried about the sudden mood swing.

"Please, stop, you're scaring me." Nudge said her eyes widening as the young wolf gnashed her teeth together as if challenging them to a fight to the death and from the noises Iggy was hearing she must likely was.

"Stop it, Aquila." Fang said rather calmly. He hated seeing Nudge scared he saw her as his baby sister and would do anything to protect her. Aquila swung round and glared at the calm dark haired five-year-old. She continued to stare at Fang, till her eyes returned to their normal ice-blue colour. She shook her head to clear it of her blood-thirsty thoughts before turning away from the confused bird kids and collapsing onto her side distraught she had let that side of her take over so easily.

Aquila let her eyes drift over the sleeping forms of the four bird kids. She started with Max. The young girl with brown hair a scruffy blue top and jeans slept soundly her body jumping each time the wind made the trees hit the side of the building. Max, Aquila decided, was one of the people she would need to watch out for. Max had the makings of a good leader but the wolf-pup was not ready to sit idly as someone else became strong and full of authority.

Aquila stopped her thought of being top female and moved her empty eyes to Nudge. The dark complexion of the girl made her look like a night fairy with her hair strewed out around as she constantly shifted to from side to side. The jeans and white top didn't really suit her but then again the white coats didn't care about fashionable cloths so long as the experiment could run. Aquila wished she could protect the two year old but was terrified she would lose control and kill her just like she did a year ago. Aquila pinned her ears back at her thoughts before moving over to Iggy.

The blind kid was sharp when it came to listening and it wouldn't surprise Aquila if his hearing was as good as hers. She wondered what had happened to his eyes but if she asked she would trust him and trust led to friendship, friendship lead to bloodshed and bloodshed led to Aquila being transferred yet again. The strawberry blond twisted in his cage his green t-shirt being too large for him and acting as a blanket.

Fang. Aquila couldn't shake off the feeling of how similar he was to _her._ It was starting to irritate Aquila knowing she would let herself obey all his commands if he gave her any. Aquila repeatedly reminded herself she had changed she could not let anyone near her because if she did the white coats would do their thing and force her to kill him just like they had made her do in her past.

I wish I could let them in, Aquila thought.

_Let them in, come on I dare you see how long they'll stay when they learn what you did._

I didn't mean to kill.

_Maybe that is true, but you know a part of you loves the taste of blood._

I like the taste of blood!

_Then why do you savour the copper flavour each time._

Because if I don't love something, my life will truly be worthless.

_You're not worthless you are the ultimate weapon._

Please...someone just kill me take me away from this world.

_Please, someone just come I want to kill and send you away from this world._

Aquila clamped her serrated teeth onto her front leg. She wanted that other voice to leave her head. It was always there whispering sweet nothings into her ear telling her to kill, when she didn't want to. It had come into her head after the first kill she made and she knew it was the wild part of her, the part she could not control and was the reason she had taken so many lives of both the innocent and the white coats. Aquila grimaced as the copper taste filled her mouth and the stunning red liquid flowed on to the floor of her cage. She wanted to take back all she had done in the past but knew it was a pointless attempted and she had to shoulder the burdens of all the lives she had taken.

Aquila let go of her leg and lapped up the blood. Why did I have to kill her. She had the answers for me and now she is gone, Aquila thought gloomily before curling up in her own blood and falling into a dreamless sleep. The only escape she had from her horrific past.

**_Ok like I said it's a bit rushed as you can properly tell. I think I'll update every Friday and Saturday as long as school does not interfere with it. Thanks please review and good-bye._**


	5. Chapter 5

_Alright chapter 5. Sorry if this is not perfect I didn't have time to properly edit it. If I do not update next Friday it is due to EXAMS and I apologize in advance if that does happen but hopefully it won't. And you know what? I can't make the lines to break up paragraphs so I will just write when there is a time skip or change of place. Please review. I do not own the epic series that is Maximum ride. _

_Chapter 5: I can sense your fear_

Jeb walked into the bird kid's room at five in the morning to check on the new hybrid. He stealthily walked into to the room and was immediately hit with the distinctive smell of blood. He walked quickly over to the cages of the four children examining each one trying to find the source of the blood hoping it was not one of the kids. He moved over to Aquila's cage to find the young wolf fast asleep with her leg mangled and blood still seeping out of the fresh gash.

Jeb went to the other side of the room to fetch the first aid kit. He then opened the door and nervously touched the sleeping wolf, she may still be a pup but she was a ticking time bomb and Jeb knew it. When she didn't wake up he made the assumption she had passed out from blood loss and pulled her out of her cage and rested her head on his leg so he could get a better view of the bleeding leg.

Aquila opened her eyes slowly. Her vision was very blurry so she took the time to let her eyes adjust and for her throbbing head to stop spinning. She looked up to see Jeb standing over her wrapping bandages around her leg. She stared at him with frightened eyes for a bit before letting her head flop back down into his lap succumbing to her pounding headache.

"What happened to you?" Jeb asked his eyes still trained on his hands that carefully wrapped a thick bandage around Aquila's slim leg.

"Am I obligated to answer?" Aquila asked weakly. She may be timid when she was in control of her emotions but she still had little respect for scientists after what they did to her sister. Aquila shook her head, don't think about that, she told herself.

"You are under my jurisdiction now so I need to know what is going on with you." Jeb replied in a firm tone of voice that woke up Max and Fang.

"whaz happen'in." Max slurred rubbing sleep out of her eyes as she looked around the room.

Fang watched the black wolf carefully. He still couldn't bring himself to trust Aquila after the fact she had _attacked_ him for no reason what so ever.

"Aquila got hurt in the night and starting bleeding badly." Jeb said replied blandly while securing the bandage. Aquila twitched her ear as Iggy joined the land of the living.

"I may of missed the first part of the conversation but... how the hell do you hurt yourself in a cage?" Iggy shouted as he stretched his wings out behind him as far as they could go in a cage.

Aquila ignored the question and continued to moan inside her head at how much anguish she was in. Nudge sat up gingerly and looked around the room, "Morning, What's there for food." It was so predictable that that would be Nudges first sentence of the day.

"I'll go find something for you Nudge, Kay?" Jeb said gently stroking Aquila's head in a gesture of comfort when she whimpered in pain.

Aquila was wondering how Nudge had not noticed the blood yet but then again from what she had picked up over the last 24 hours Nudge took awhile to wake up properly.

Jeb felt his phone vibrate in his pocket which just so happened to be right under Aquila's ear. The timid wolf used her remaining strength to launch herself towards Fangs cage since it was the furthest away from Jeb, startled at the sudden sound waves that were entering her ear.

Aquila whimpered. She truly hated the vibration of mechanical devices. It was so similar to the vibrating she felt on her shoulder just before she lost control, although, she did not know how that was or how it was linked to her emotions or even how it got inside her body but it still freaked her out.

"Wow, first you somehow hurt yourself in a cage and then freak out when a phone vibrates near you. Your may be even more paranoid than us" Iggy said hearing the sounds and piecing together a visual image inside his head.

Aquila braced herself against the side of Fang's cage when Jeb moved towards her in an attempted to put her back in a cage. Aquila snarled letting her reserve energy take over. Jeb ignored the warning and quickly picked her up and placed her back in her cage.

"I'll be back with breakfast." He waved heading outside and locking the door behind him. He took his phone out his pocket and read the message, _another one has been found. _Jeb paled at the message and sighed. He really hoped his hunch was wrong about what was going on.

Fang watched Aquila. He still did not trust her after she had attacked him. A loud growl echoed through the room. Iggy blushed, "Sorry guys I'm really hungry and my stomach wants to break the silence, apparently." He said while chuckling at Max's dismayed facial expression.

_**Somewhere in the school.**_

"Hello Jeb." a tall man with a brown moustache walked up to Jeb who was busy preparing breakfast for the bird kids.

"Hello Lucas, how are you doing with the rat and cat mutation that you were given doing?" Jeb answered. Jeb was good friends with Lucas. The middle aged man handled all rodent based experiments on the west side of the school.

"Oh, didn't you here it died two days ago. It couldn't digest meat or grain so it starved to death."

"Poor thing." Jeb muttered.

"But enough about the failed experiments I get how's subject 7? Has she entered the exousi`a state yet?" Lucas asked leaning in and finishing his sentence in a whisper.

Jeb looked up from the frying pan he was using to cook eggs in, "Yes, in my opinion the microchip losing its hold on her power. I think she is entering the state on her own will when she gets too stressed but the avian hybrids I have in my care seem to be noticing her change in attitude."

"Well the golden eyes are a true give away. Remember Jeb there is still much we don't know about the exousi`a state and why she can enter it so watch your back," Lucas said getting a series look in his eyes, "I still think it is her who is behind the murders of those scientists and Erasers but sadly no one has seen the killer so we can't be certain."

"I know." Jeb said picking up the trays of food and heading back to the bird kids.

_**Back with the flock**_

"Where's Jeb I'm starving." Nudge said while neatening up her flight feathers just as Jeb walked into the room, skilfully holding five metal trays piled high with food. "Wow, nice timing, Jeb." Max said leaning on the bars of her cage staring at the food. He placed the trays on the floor and turned to open Max's cage then Nudge, Fang, Iggy and finally Aquila's.

The bird kids dove into their food which was an interesting combination of salad, beef, fruit and eggs. Aquila looked at her food and sniffed it cautiously checking hers' had not been poisoned with some unknown toxin that would knock her unconscious and when she was revived she would be attacked by some weirdo scientist who wanted to test if she was alive or dead, it had happened to her before so don't judge.

When Aquila decided the food was safe to eat she slowly started eating savouring each bite encase it was her last and it very well might be. Jeb studied Aquila with well trained eyes. Aquila must be the one, Jeb thought, but how would she have pulled it off the murder.

Two hours after breakfast Jeb left the hybrids to move freely around the room since their experiments were only scheduled to start that afternoon. In the meantime Jeb would head over to the next victims body to investigate. He really wanted to know if it was Aquila killing them off or some unknown creature that had snuck into the school.

Iggy and Max played with Nudge, who was shouting happily as Max and Iggy chased her around the room. Fang reluctantly moved towards Aquila. Jeb had asked him to check on her leg wound since he knew more about her "condition" and signs that she was about to attack.

Aquila snapped open her eyes when Fang was a meter away from her sleeping form, "Supposed to check on your wound." Fang explained shortly when Aquila shifted away from him with ice cold eyes glaring at him. She moved her injured leg a little towards him. Fang took that as permission to come closer and check on her leg. He slowly unwrapped the bandages and looked at the shredded flesh underneath them. "You bit yourself." He said more to himself than to Aquila when he recognised the teeth marks that had bumps on one side of the injury where her serrated teeth had ripped the tissue, it was the same injury that was still healing on his shoulder where she had bitten him.

"Why would you bite yourself?" Fang asked starting to re-bandage the leg.

"I do not see a reason for me to answer you." Aquila said sitting up but being careful not to put pressure on her wounded front leg.

Fang nodded he would probably said the same thing if someone had asked him.

"Why hasn't my wound healed yet?" Fang asked placing a hand over his shoulder. It should have healed a while ago since all the bird kids healed quickly.

"There is a poison in my saliva which slows down the cell's regeneration process. It is a ability from the snake part DNA of me." Aquila answered looking at the floor sadly she hated having poison and causing pain.

Fang shrugged sensing she wanted to be left alone he stood up and walked over to the others to join in the game of tag. Aquila watched them from the dark corner of the room. She let a little bit of her hidden power flow through her veins as a result her eyes turned a luminescent gold but she stayed in control of her body even after the familiar wave of bloodlust came crashing over her as it always did when she allowed the power to take over.

I hope the white coats are ready to lose another Eraser tonight. I wonder if anyone knows what is truly going on in this corrupted facility. Aquila returned to watching the bird kids as they played happily as the pain ebbed away. She stretched her stiff wings and yawned. Things were about to get very interesting very soon.

_Finally I get to start on the real plot, yay. To clear up any confusion Aquila pretty much has a voice like Max had in the series only hers is because of completely different reasons of which I cannot tell you because that would ruin the plot but if you have not made the connection I will tell you the exousi`a sate and the other voice are linked and I did not throw letters randomly to come up with "exousi`a" it is the Greek word for "power" Anyways, I enjoyed writing this chapter please tell me if you enjoyed reading it by reviewing. Thank you and good-bye._


	6. Chapter 6

_Yay, chapter 6. To clear up any potential confusion this chapter takes place six days after Aquila bit herself. This chapter is quite important to plot so please bare with it. Please review. I do not own the epic series that is maximum ride._

_Chapter 6: The crimson night _

A bulky Eraser walked through the dark passages of the school. Despite his size and strength he was on edge. For the past few weeks most mornings an Eraser would end up dead if they had been on night patrol. Each one shredded beyond recognition. The only form of identification was the microchips that were implanted in each of the Lupine hybrids.

The Eraser jumped when he heard shuffling behind him he turned around half braced for an attack.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you I was just heading to my lab." A young woman in her mid twenties said to the Eraser rubbing the back of her neck. The Eraser nodded still a bit shaken after the adrenalin rush he just had. The Eraser walked down the halls next to the blonde haired female.

"You know there is a killer on the loose when even you Lupine-human hybrids a jumpy." The lady said turning left down another passageway.

"I guess I just would like to live till the day I expire, Dr Elena." The Eraser said in a harsh, raspy voice.

"How old are you now just for interest sakes?"

"Around four, if I am not mistaken."

"Oh, so you still have another two years to live."

"Yeah." The Eraser said deep in thought.

"Well this is my room so goodbye and good luck for tonight." Dr Elena said waving at the Eraser.

The Eraser just nodded his farewells and walked down the dark passage.

The dark haired Eraser looked at his watch and grinned, only two more hours and then another Eraser would take over. It had been 3 hours since he had left Dr Elena and the whole time he had been nervous of every little noise. He turned the corner and froze in place. A night black wolf stood in his path. Head lowered and teeth bared the wolf looked anything but friendly.

The Eraser took up a defensive stance and locked his black eyes onto the wolf's golden ones. The wolf snarled and gnashed its teeth playfully, taunting the sweating Eraser.

The black figure took one massive stride before bunching up its muscles and launching itself at the Eraser taking up a defensive stance. The Eraser responded to the attack automatically and balled up his fist and punched the wolf. The Eraser's Fist only grazed the muscular shoulder of the black wolf but it was enough to mess up its aim and land on the floor behind the Eraser instead of on him. The wolf growled and shook its head ready for another round. By this time the Eraser had pulled out his shot gun and had skilfully aimed it at his attacker. He fired two shots. The wolf leapt out of the path of both the bullets, before once again leaping into the air at the Eraser who fired a third shot. The single bullet grazed the front leg of the wolf but hardly had any effect on the rogue creature.

The wolf landed on the Eraser clamping its jaws onto the thick neck of the Eraser crushing his windpipe. As the Erasers lungs slowly and painfully filled with blood the wolf started to rip his body to shreds. The still growling wolf ripped the Erasers limbs of his body. Had the Eraser had the lung power and energy he would have cried out in agony but all he could do was watch his body get dismantled piece by piece praying he would die soon. He felt tears run down his rough cheeks as he coughed up more blood. He looked up and watched the wolf shred his body. The golden eyes gleamed in the nights shadows. The Erase closed his eyes. He knew this is how they all felt before they were killed. He felt hopeless, useless, frail, pathetic and above all childishly naive that he had thought he would have survived this night patrol when all the other Erasers had fallen victim to this...monster.

The Eraser looked into the wolfs eyes and saw what was below the blood lust. The last thought that ran through his mind before all the pain stopped at once was, how could I have not have seen it was _her_? The Eraser went limp underneath the wolf's powerful claws. The wolf lifted its powerful paw and slowly dragged its ragged claws down the Erasers face hooking on his half closed eyes and yanking off allot of flesh revealing some of his skull.

When the wolf was satisfied no one would recognise the Eraser she turned and padded down the hallway and made her way to the room where Max and the flock were sleeping. It walked over and looked into the cage which sat all alone in the darkness. Her golden eyes gleamed as she looked at the path of bloody foot prints leading back to the cage. She grinned. She was content.

_**The next morning **_

Jeb stood over the medium sized dog crate which contained Aquila. Earlier that morning they had found the mangled Eraser with the bloody paw prints leading back to Aquila's crate. The scientists had decided to move the four bird kids to a different room while they interrogated the wolf in question.

"You know subject 7 that there is more than enough proof to show you are the one who's been killing the Erasers." A old man said kneeling down in front of Aquila's crate.

The black wolf pup pinned her ears back when she smelt the cigarette smoke on his breathe. I know if I say I didn't do it that will be proof I did it but if I admit it that will confirm their suspicions; Aquila thought carefully analyzing her predicament. I'll just stay silent.

The door opened and Dr Elena walked into the room which was filled with five scientists who were on the investigative team to catch the killer.

"Hello Dr Elena." Grinned one of the scientists, he had a crush on her for two years but sadly Dr Elena hadn't even noticed him.

"Hello, Dr Marko." She replied before heading over to Aquila who was retreating into her cage. "I must admit subject 7 has grown quite a bit since I last saw her."

"When did you see her? Until last month she was in quarantine." Jeb asked looking at the blonde haired women.

"I was part of the retrieval team sent to go fetch her when she was born."

"Fetch wasn't she born here?" Dr Marko asked utterly confused.

"No, she was born outside of the lab but the only things I know about her is the tiny bit of information I got to help me retrieve her."

Aquila was now interested. She knew next to nothing about her past. All she knew was she was considered the most powerful experiment and that her sister had been the key which the scientists used to activate her Exousi`a state.

"What do you know about her past it might help as figure out why she is killing the Erasers." Jeb said eager to hear more about the obsidian coloured wolf.

"All I know is her mother, subject 1,6, Escaped with twelve other lupine-human-snake chimera. When we tracked the lost subjects we found she was pregnant with three pups. We captured her and injected avian DNA into the unborn pups and released subject 1.6 back into the mountain where we found her."

"Why would you release subject 1.6." Asked one of the White coats.

"To discover what would happen to a unborn chimera in the wild."

"Why was that test necessary and how in the world did the thirteen experiments escape."

"I don't know I told you I don't know allot about subjects 7 past only that minute piece of information," Dr Elena sighed, "Now I am going to excuse myself to take my medication."

"What medication." Dr Marko asked worried for his pretend girlfriend.

"I cut myself on a rusty nail that's all but it still hurts so I'm taking some pain killers and anti-biotic tablets.

The white coats finally noticed the bandage around her arm and gave her sympathetic looks before she walked out the door as a Eraser came in to clean up the bloody paw prints.

_I wonder how many of you know where this story is going. Its actually quite obvious. Please review it will make me so happy. I may not update soon because of exams. Goodbye._


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry I did not update on Friday my internet crashed sadly. This is a short chapter. The flock uses the secret language they mentioned in book 2 __**School's out forever**__ (I wish) the translation is in the brackets. Please Review and enjoy and if you don't tell me why you don't like it I don't even care if it is in flames. I do not own the epic series that is Maximum Ride._

_Chapter 7:_

Jeb took Aquila to his office once the other white coats said decided against further interrogation and that she just needed to be monitored carefully. Over the past six days of hell Aquila had warmed up to the flock but still was very reserved and stayed where it was quite so nothing could push her to far and make her activate the Exousi`a state and end up killing everyone on the spot, which was probably the reason she got on so well with Fang since he too kept to himself and did not make allot of noise but Aquila still disliked Jeb with all of her soul. Aquila never spoke directly to Jeb and never listened to any of his commands. She didn't see why she should despise all the other white coats and make an exception just because Jeb was a 'nice' white coat, as Nudge put it.

Jeb put Aquila's crate down and knelt in front of the door. Aquila moved away from the bars not wanting him to get to close to her. She could sense that the bird kids were also in the room. "Aquila," Aquila flicked her ear at Jeb. The brown haired man sighed he knew that was the best form of acknowledgement he would get out of the two-year-old wolf. "Listen, you are still a prime suspect for these murders until there is evidence in your favour so I suggest you obey and listen to what the I tell you." When Jeb finished he unlocked the cage and swung the door open.

Jeb stood up and addressed the flock who were watching him with curious eyes. "The scientists are still trying to find out who has been killing the Erasers so you most likely won't have too many tests to do this week."

The flock grinned, happy at the thought of not being tortured, till Jeb left the room. "He's gone now." Iggy stated looking in the general direction of Aquila's crate.

"Iggy, my ears are far superior to yours I know that Jeb is gone." Aquila whispered as she stepped out of her cage and shook herself roughly before stretching out her heavily muscled body.

"Did you do it?" Max asked as Aquila moved over towards the flock who was seated in a semi-circle. Aquila knew Max was referring to the fact that she might have been the murder. Fang looked at the corner of the room and the rest of the flock followed his gaze, except Iggy of course. Aquila snorted when she saw the camera that was trained right on her.

"Kuv tsis paub." (I don't know) Aquila said speaking in their secret language the flock had taught her a couple of days back. Aquila was a fast learner and had no problem learning the language designed specifically for this type of occasion.

Nudge looked confused, "Tae anak meannytha pana kiledkona magova thevu naka?" (what do you mean you don't know don't you keep track of who you killed.)

Aquila took a second to translate the sentence, "Ked' som stratil kontrolu aj dint pamatat vel'a z toho, co sa stalo." (When I lose control I don't remember much of what happened.)

"Tak to asi ne?" (but it's probably not you, right?") Fang asked wanting to clear up any this confusion.

"Myslim, zew jsem to ja," (I think it is me,) Aquila said sadly, "To by vysetlovalo strelnou ranu." (It would explain the bullet wound) She looked at the gash in her leg which had appeared that morning. She knew it was a bullet wound because she had been shot many times before when she lost control.

"This makes no sense I mean come, on how can any of this possibly add up?" Max cried waving her arms in frustration and breaking into English again.

Aquila sighed and lay down on her side. She was depressed now that she had told the flock why she thought it was her. It was as if admitting it aloud made it real. She closed her eyes and growled softly to herself. Why did she always get stuck in the middle of these horrible problems? That's what got her sister killed. Aquila sighed again, her life had gone from horrible to horrible jumping of a giant cliff with wings tucked in and blunt spikes at the bottom of the cliff.

Aquila jumped slightly as she felt hands brush over her bullet wound. She saw Max passing bandages to Fang who was wrapping the throbbing bullet wound. She smiled in her mind. Who would have thought the principles of a pack and a flock would be so similar.

_**Autopsy room with the dead Eraser **_

Four scientists stood around an Eraser sized table staring at the dead Eraser that lay before them. Dr Elena was staring intently at the body. "The slashes on the face are post-mortem but the ripped limbs are pre-mortem." She pointed to pointed to an exposed shoulder bone, "The striations on this bone show whatever killed subject 92 had claws." A man standing next to Dr Elena wrote down all the clues of who had killed this Eraser. Dr Elena said not to automatically suspect subject 7 because that would cloud their judgment.

_Striations on the shoulder bone= something with claws. Eg. Eraser; subject 7,67,32,0,25,96,102,356 ; large dog ect._

Dr Brooke placed his tweezers inside the shredded stomach and pulled out a hair. He put it in a glass dish and handed the dish to a girl standing behind him, "Take that hair and run it through the DNA scanner."

"Right away, sir." The girl scuttled off in the direction of the door.

"The killer is not an Lupine-human hybrid because these teeth marks on the neck are serrated." Dr Elena said running her gloved finger along the bite mark.

_Teeth marks= something with serrated teeth. Eg. Subject 7;32;26;102, really scary Labrador/boxer/akita._

The man holding the note pad peered into the crushed skull, turned a shade of green and put down the note pad and walked stiffly out the door. Dr Elena watched him go before also looking into the skull the difference between her and the man was she did not turn a shade of green or walk away despite the shredded and squished brain that had splattered along the sides of the skull.

Dr Elena took a piece of Litmus paper and ran the edge of it along the brain. She lifted the paper out of the skull and looked at the results. The litmus paper turned bright red. Dr Elena was a little shocked by this. The paper should have indicated a weak acid instead of such and acidic substance. "The killer should have access to poison."

"Um, Dr Elena the writer left."

Dr Elena turned around, "I knew that, find someone who is not losing their breakfast and tell them to come here and assist."

"Yes, ma'am."

Dr Elena wrote down on the note pad the new information. Dr Brooke turned around when he heard the girl he had sent to get a DNA sample come running back to him. She panted before handing him the papers her face very pale. Dr Brooke handed her a glass of water. He read the papers silently his hands shook as he read the last line before he handed the papers to Dr Elena. She carefully read them.

DNA test shows Subject 1.6's DNA and DNA unknown.

How can this be? Dr Elena thought, Subject 1.6 was killed two years ago. I killed her I did the autopsy I am the one who burnt her body how can it be Subject 7 mother killing these Erasers. Who does the unknown DNA belong to. Dr Elena sat down on a chair. What is going on? How deep and un-dead does this story go?

_That was fun. This chapter is short because its allot of new information to figure out and the second week of exams has killed me. One more week of exams to go then this story can get 45% of my attention, the other 55% goes to my horses, sister and family and horses the my next show...with the horses. An akita is a type of dog breed similar looking to the husky and wolf if any of you were wondering. Bye, please review I am deprived._


	8. Chapter 8

_Ok in my opinion this chapter is very cliché but since my cliché and everyone else's is very different I want you to tell me what you think by 'reviewing'. Hope you enjoy but if you are not but are still reading this far you are a very strange person and that's coming from me. This chapter starts quite abruptly I just really wanted to get to the main part of it, sorry. I do not own the epic series that is Maximum Ride._

_Chapter 8: My power unleashed _

Aquila and the rest of the flock sat in Jeb's office talking amongst themselves. Iggy and Aquila looked up at the same time because they heard Jeb's footsteps simultaneously. The door opened and Jeb walked in with a sullen look on his face and turned to Nudge, "I'm sorry Nudge, but the scientists want you lab 35 for a test." Nudge squeaked and shrank behind Max. Aquila looked at Nudge easily picking up on the waves of terror rolling off the two-years-old body.

Jeb opened his mouth to say something to comfort Nudge but stopped as the sound of high heels running towards the room echoed in the hallway. A young woman ran up to Jeb. She seemed to bow in a way and passed him a note. Jeb looked at the girl in question and opened up the note. He carefully read the note and turned pale. The flock listened into the adults' whispered conversation. Aquila lost interest quickly but still took in something about reincarnation, impossible and subject 1.6. If Aquila remembered correctly Dr Elena had said something about subject 1.6 being her mother, Aquila closed her eyes and snorted, everything the white coats told had been a lie this far in her life so she didn't plan on listening to them now.

The two adults closed the door and disappeared. Aquila observed as the flock tried to comfort Nudge who had started hyperventilating and looked like she was about to pass-out. Iggy sat back on his heels and cocked his head.

"Someone is coming." He said. Already, Aquila thought, poor Nudge. The door swung open and banged on the wall behind it. A large half-morphed Eraser strode into the room. Aquila and Iggy moved out of its way but Max and Fang stood in front of Nudge protectively. Aquila whimpered, the Eraser was frightening her he had allot more muscle than most of the other Erasers that came to collect them for experiments.

Max glared at the Eraser and continued to protect the quivering two-year-old. The Eraser laughed and it reminded Aquila of the sound a dog makes just before it throws up. "Move kid I was told to bring the small brown one." It snarled.

"Wow, ugly and raciest." Max shot back smugly.

"What did you say to me you little pig." The Eraser growled out through gritted teeth.

"Max." Fang cautioned he too could sense that this Eraser had a particularly short temper and Max always found a way to irritate even the most serene cow into charging.

The Eraser suddenly lurched forward and grabbed Max by her brown hair. Max refused to cry out in pain and show the Eraser he was hurting her. Nudge's eyes welled up in tears. The Eraser flung Max like a ragdoll across the room. Max whimpered as her body hit the wall. Iggy cringed at the sound of Max's bones cracking under the force. Aquila started to groan and breathe heavily.

Fang stood his ground. The Eraser turned to him and grinned, he grabbed Fang's arm and lifted the five-year-old clear of the ground, "What would happen if I snapped this or better yet devoured it?" Fang shuddered knowing that the Eraser's threats were not hollow.

"Put him down." A calm yet icy voice cut through the air.

The Eraser didn't even look away from Fang till he noticed the black haired boy was staring in the direction of the left wall with surprise and fear. The Eraser turned slowly just as Iggy leapt across the room to Nudge in quite a hurry. Aquila stood tall her eyes ablaze with yellow hatred. The Eraser tossed Fang in the direction of Max and turned to face the wolf. He had heard about the golden eyed killer that everyone feared but he was not the smartest so did not pay any attention to the part him that was telling him to run.

"Leave the room." Aquila said her voice oozing with grate authority.

"Why would I obey a cocky puppy?' The Eraser retorted.

"Because you wish to cling to your pathetic, wasted life." Aquila snarled.

Fang moved over to Max who was clutching her side because at least two of her ribs were broken. Max looked over at Fang then back to the showdown between the two lupine hybrids, "So when you said she changes in personality you really won't kidding."

Fang nodded as unwelcome memories of his first encounter with Aquila started to circulate through his mind.

The Eraser and Aquila raced around the room in a circle their eyes never leaving the other. They repeatedly lunged at each other sending blood spattering the once colourless floor. Aquila leapt at the skilled Eraser only to be hit in the face by the Eraser who had clearly done allot of training. The Eraser hit Aquila hard on her hindquarters shredding the soft flesh. Aquila lost her balance and skidded across the floor leaving a crimson path behind her. She hit the wall and growled as the pain vibrated through her body. The obsidian wolf snarled as ice cold anger flooded in her veins. She refused to be beaten by such a thick skulled Eraser.

Aquila forced herself to stand up. She felt her power surge through her and enter her front teeth. She felt a liquid drip out of her teeth and a sour acidic taste filled her mouth. Aquila licked the yellow coloured liquid off of her front teeth. She launched at the Eraser harvesting the power of the Exousi`a state. The Eraser laughed hit her again only this time Aquila bit down on the Eraser's arm before being flung across the room. The wound she had inflicted on the Eraser dripped both red and yellow liquid. The Eraser took stepped forward as Aquila got to her feet again and growled. The Eraser walked two more steps before suddenly howling out in pain and collapsing on the floor. His vision became blurry and everything sounded like it was going through a tunnel. The Eraser shivered as if he was cold but immediately started sweating.

The flock watched stunned at the scene. Aquila stood her golden eyes watching as the Eraser's condition rapidly became worse. Aquila limped forward her wound still pouring blood, "Still think I am a cocky puppy?"

The Eraser winced as the pain became worse, "What...did you...do...to me?" The Eraser wheezed out painfully.

Aquila's eyes softened a bit, "You will die without that answer because I do not even know myself."

The Eraser groaned and coughed up blood before going limp and his eyes fluttering closed.

Aquila turned to the flock and snarled baring her teeth at them. She lunged at Iggy and bit him sinking her venom teeth into his flesh. Iggy shouted out in pain before going limp on the floor next to the Eraser. Aquila barked before jumping at Max. The five-year-old girl jumped out the way narrowly missing being shredded by Aquila's saw-like claws. When Aquila realised she had missed Max she leapt at Fang pinning him to the wall like a 3D poster. Max stood frozen in fear her mind going through so many plans of action at once her adrenalin filled body could not keep up and Nudge screamed suddenly like a women in a horror movie when she looked at Iggy and saw no motion, not even breathing, throughout his body. He had joined the Eraser

'_Do not stand at my grave and weep. I am not there I do not sleep__**.**__' __By Mary Frye. __That is one of my favourite quotes of all time although it is very depressing. If you look at the shallow meaning of it you will see how this story is going. I will not tell you what is going on straight forwardly because 1. That would be no fun.  
2\. I love riddles.  
I need some names for the other wolf which has been killing all the Erasers please let me know if you have any good ones. Please review and bye now. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9 yay. I feel a little deprived of reviews (except for a certain somepony who is probably reading this giggling to herself. (Don't pay any attention to that note.)) I hope you enjoy this story. I do not own the epic series that is Maximum Ride._

Chapter 9

Fang glared back at the raven (black) wolf that was threatening to rip his throat out. Max stood in the corner hyperventilating and Nudge had passed out on the floor next to Iggy's limp body. Fang looked back at the wolf, anger swept through him as his young mind finally processed the information that Iggy was motionless and probably not ever going to move again.

"Stop this now Aquila!" Fang shouted in the wolf's face, "Get a grip on yourself, you said you didn't want to kill so prove it!"

The wolf looked stunned as if no one had ever shouted at her. She started breathing hard as fatigue and blood loss finally caught up to her. The golden eyed beast stepped away from Fang before snapping open her wings and launching herself onto the blood spattered bock case. She landed awkwardly thanks to her shredded hindquarters. Her eyes flashed back to intense blue before she fainted as the power of the Exousi`a state ebbed away.

Fang gasped and ran over to nudge and Iggy. He was quickly joined by Max as they stood before two bodies, the one sleeping and the other dead. Max sniffed and started to cry. Fang just stood there, his mind unable to process the morbid sight that lay before him.

The door suddenly swung open and Jeb ran into the room, he took a second to see four limp figures dotted around the room: Aquila, Nudge, The Eraser and Iggy; Fang was standing turning paler by the second while Max was having a complete mental breakdown.

Jeb ignored Aquila and walked directly over to the four bird kids. Jeb placed a hand on Fang's shoulder and asked what had happened.

"Aquila killed them," Fang said not taking his frightened eyes off Max and Iggy, "She poisoned him."

Jeb didn't understand much but quickly looked Iggy over. He could not find a pulse on the warm body. Dr Elena walked in and gaped at the scene. She moved over to Aquila first and magically produced a test tube she for some Disney reason was carrying on her at that exact moment.

The placed it on Aquila's front tooth and gently massaged the gum above it. A transparent liquid with a yellowy orange tinge filled the tube. Dr Elena then looked at Jeb who had abandoned Iggy's body to sort out the others.

"Hey Jeb?", Dr Elena asked looking at the test tube in her hand. Jeb glanced in her direction. "I am going to take those two bodies, please."

"No you can't just take them!" Jeb shouted giving into to his grief for a moment.

"Look Jeb, I think that since Subject 7 is only recently developed this type of venom it might just be a Dendrotoxin, it attacks the nerves and it leaves them in a paralysed state. If I take them and produce anti-venom I could save both of them before the venom spreads to far and really does kill them."

Jeb looked at Iggy and quickly went through his options and came up with two options in total: Let Iggy die or hand him over to Dr Elena. He went with the latter.

Dr Elena took the venom she had collected from the still bleeding Aquila and the Eraser plus Iggy. Jeb looked around his blood spattered room and dressed Aquila's wound now that he realised his book case was no longer brown and the books it held now had matching red spines.

Two hours later

Jeb sat down on the floor watching the three sleeping bird kids in front of him. Aquila was in her cage staring with dull eyes at the back divider of the cage. When she had woken up Max and Nudge had stayed far away from her. Max had glared at her with scared eyes. Nudge had stayed behind Jeb and flinched every time Aquila moved. Fang scowled at her but did not show much fear after all she had listened to his command when he had told her to stop.

The door opened and a Dr Elena's assistant walked in and motioned for Jeb to follow him. Jeb obediently got up and locked the door behind him hoping nothing would set Aquila off.

As soon as the door closed Aquila got up and walked out of her unlocked cage and limped over to the sleeping bird kids. Fang who hadn't really been sleeping moved into a sitting position so he could glare at the wolf. Aquila stopped for a second, looking at the dark-eyed hybrid before moving towards him again.

"What do you want?" Fang whispered in a harsh tone.

Aquila just looked at him and moved over to Max licked one of her smaller cuts. The wound closed up slowly without leaving a scar. "I have the power to heal and destroy but the scientists here have stemmed the growth of my healing abilities now I can only heal the smallest wounds."

Fang cocked his head and hesitantly held out his arm showing one of the scratches Aquila's claws had made on his body. The young wolf first looked surprised at his trust but then moved over and licked the wound carefully. Just like Max's the wound closed up quickly.

"The Exousi`a state?" Fang asked.

"What about it?"

"What is it?"

"I don't know much about it except the fact I entered it for the first time when my sister was murdered." Aquila answered studying the floor.

"Murdered?" Fang asked again.

Aquila nodded, "The people here wanted to see how strong I was for reasons they never explained to me. They chained my sister and I to a wall on opposite sides of a room. They then poured a liquid that that smelt really bad kind of like the fumes of a car. They then threw a lit match at her. She...burst into flames and..." Aquila stopped and didn't move.

For awhile Fang expected her to look at him with the golden eyes that showed she had entered the Exousi`a state but that didn't happen. Aquila started to whimper and whine. Fang guessed that the past was too much for her and he could understand why. If the white coats burnt Max in front of him he would react in the same way.

He placed a hand on Aquila's head and she leant into it for a bit. Nudge shivered in her sleep and Aquila moved towards the other two-year-old. She lay down next to Nudge and placed her wing over her body giving her warmth.

Aquila's tail brushed against Max's face waking up the sleeping girl. Max at first jumped when she realised how closed the 'cold-blooded murder' was to her and Nudge. She was about to attack the napping wolf when she realised Fang was also awake. She gave him the hand signals to ask him for help in the attack. Fang shook his head at Max.

Max's mouth dropped open. Fang almost never trusted someone who was jot part of the flock, Jeb being the exception, and now he was telling her not to kill the animal that nearly murdered Iggy. Fang just looked back at the now sleeping wolf. Max frowned and decided she would trust Fang's judgement- for now at least. Fang thought to himself quietly as Max edged nearer to him. Burnt, he thought, no wonder Aquila is so messed up.

About 2 hours later

Max and Fang where still sitting quietly in the gloomy room watching Aquila and Nudge sleep peacefully. The door to the room clicked open and Jeb and Iggy walked in. Max and Fang jumped up when they saw the blind kid standing and breathing. Aquila lifted her head and looked at Iggy. A soft whine came out from her throught and she hung her head and moved a away from him feeling horribly guilty for what she did.

The flock decided not to wake Nudge up and sat in the dim room Iggy was so tense knowing Aquila could and might snap at any moment and kill them all. The whole scene was rather eerie like when you are on vacation in another city and jeopardy comes at 7:00 pm instead of 7:30.

Max tried to lighten the mood (see description above) by chatting on and on about how pretty the night sky was at this time. After about ten minutes of Max's babbling Fang sent her a look that told her to shut up. Max obliged quietly. Suddenly Nudge sat up, scaring the others with her speed, "Oh my gosh Iggy you are alive I knew you would live because this world is not that cruel right or maybe it is which is the reason we are here Iggy how do feel please tell me?"

Iggy took awhile to understand what Nudge said and was quite surprised Nudge had said that in one whole breath and especially the fact she had said it when she had only just woken up.

Iggy considered her question before answering, "I feel like crap. My head is pounding like a drum and I feel like I am gonna throw up any second now."

"Please, not on me." Fang said quietly.

"Or me." Nudge piped up.

Aquila got up from her spot and walked over to Fang like a centipede missing 98 of its legs. She sat down next to Fang since he was the only one who probably let her come so close, "You won't throw up," She whispered, "The poison I used is only supposed to make that feeling to scare the other person,"

Iggy, Max and Nudge tensed at the presence of Aquila but Fang stayed fairly relaxed. "How do you know this?" Max asked.

"My sister." Aquila said simply before going back into the daze she had entered when she had told Fang how her sister had died. The bird kids just watched her as the normal sounds of Erasers killing apes in the training grounds below filled the soundless room.

_I am not to sure about this chapter so please tell me what you think or just about the story line in general (don't care if it is in flames.) Thanks for reading bye._


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10, I am so glad people have put up with me this far. I would really like to know what you think. Sadly I didn't have time to properly edit this chapter so sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy and thank you to all those who reviewed, followed of favourite._

_Chapter 10 _

The next sunny morning the flock sat quietly in the tiled room as they waited to be taken to the lab so the white coats could continue on with their merry little experiments.

Aquila stretched out her stiff wings. Now that Aquila's wings were fully outstretched the flock noticed her wings were not all black but had white tips on all of her primary flight feathers creating a hypnotizing pattern. Iggy watched the wolf carefully and made sure there was at least a five meter distance between him and the devil at all times.

Max sat tense with Nudge asleep in her lap. Max forgave Aquila but she did not trust her. Fang sat quietly between Iggy and Aquila. He still wanted to know what exactly happened to her sister but decided to keep his mouth shut encase he stressed Aquila out enough for her to trigger the Exousi`a state.

The door opened to reveal Jeb with five trays of food. "You guys need to get into the cages before the Lupine hybrids come to fetch you."

The flock sighed sadly and Max woke up Nudge. They all crawled obediently into their separate cages. Jeb placed a tray of food in each cage before locking it.

"How are you feeling today, Iggy?" Jeb questioned.

"Like I was hit by a bus." Iggy said while chewing his food.

Aquila hung her head and stared at her food, "Sorry." She whispered.

"You should be." Iggy said scowling.

"That's not very nice." Nudge muttered more to herself then to Iggy.

Max and Fang decided to stay out of this conversation for now. Aquila hunched a bit before slowly eating her assortment of meats.

An hour passed and Aquila, Nudge and Iggy were all taken to different rooms for various experiment leaving Fang and Max hoping they would be brought back alive. Today was going to be a long day, Aquila thought as she was taken to a Lab on the East side of the school.

_Experiment on subject 9_

Iggy gulped as a tall women moved towards him. She motioned for the Erasers that were standing by the sound proof door to come towards her. The two fully-morphed Erasers trotted up to Iggy cage and chuckled at the sight of the cowering child.

"Tie subject 9's wings and arms to it's body with this rope and then bind it's feet with the cable ties on the table. When you are finished with that bring it to the ice-vat where Dr Rambling is sitting. Do you think you can handle that or must I repeat myself." The women asked clearly believing she was high-and-mighty in comparison to everyone else, though Iggy could believe she was high from the size of her cold pupils. The Erasers nodded as the black haired women spun on her heel and strode away.

The largest Eraser opened the cage and roughly grabbed Iggy yanking him out of the cage. When the kicking blind boy was fully out the cage the other Eraser tied his wings tightly to his back and then bound hi feet together. As Iggy struggled her could feel the restraints digging into his skinny body.

The two Erasers's dragged him to the two scientists. "Put it in the vat." The male Dr instructed not taking his eyes off of his clip bored. The Eraser threw Iggy into the ice covered vat before laughing again and shutting the door.

"Good, stage one is under way. How long will it take to freeze the experiment?" Dr Rambling said stating his aim.

"What is stage two?" One of the Erasers asked.

"will it die when we thaw it out and if it does not how long will it take." The black haired female responded, "If subject 9 does survive it will be the first one ever."

_Experiment on subject 2_

Nudge whimpered as another jolt of electricity was sent through her body. She was in a glass room where she could see a hybrid on both sides of her burning body. The subject on her left sat in the cage crying although he was in no pain he was just scared that soon he would suffer the same jolt of electricity Nudge was suffering.

The Experiment on Nudge's right also had electricity running through her body. The child shrieked in pain but in the sound proof confinement Nudge could only guess what the screaming sounded like but the thought alone was enough to scare her.

Suddenly a small hole opened up in the brick wall behind Nudge. A tiny button was dropped into her segment of the room. Nudge leapt towards it still whimpering in pain. She knew this experiment well and also knew that if she pressed the button the pain would stop.

Nudge clicked the button and as predicted the pain stopped short. She breathed a sigh of relief but when she looked to the other girl suffering torture she knew that that subject would also get a button the only difference was the button would only increase the pain.

After ten minutes of watching the other subject get shocked a man walked into Nudge's room. Nudge growled when the man picked her up and wrapped a small wire around her foot. Nudge didn't struggle she was just too tired to plus she knew the next part of the experiment was quick so she went along with it. The other two subjects also had a coil of wire wrapped around their ankles.

Nudge stared at the wire waiting for the pain. She looked at the subject that had not been shocked and managed to smile at him. Suddenly all three subjects felt the coil vibrate and then felt the pain surge through their bodies. Nudge and the boy quickly un-wrapped the wire and threw it away but the other girl just sat there. She believed that she couldn't stop the pain. The button hadn't worked so why should taking the wire off? The child stared numbly at her blistering ankle before the volts were increased and she was slowly electrocuted to death.

Up in the observation a female voice cut through the silence "Subject 2 and 17 responded defensively to the electrocution. Subject 56 went into clinical depression, gave up and died." Dr Elena reported to a man sitting in a comfortable chair.

"Thanks for helping out you may now continue on your investigation of the Eraser murders."

"Thank you, sir." Dr Elena walked off quickly.

Right I can now go dig up subject 1.6, Dr Elena thought, I bet some scientist is trying to destroy the school and used DNA from subject 1.6 to create a killing machine but who is it and how? Our technology is advanced but not advanced enough to resurrect something.

Dr Elena walked into an observation room. "Dr Quanta, I need your help on my investigation since you know the most about the chimera wolves." Dr Elena said straight out to man who was looking lovingly down into a tiled room.

"Isn't subject 7 beautiful. So, _graceful_ and _elegant._ It is a shame _you_ killed her mother." Dr Quanta let out an insane snigger.

"I was under orders." Dr Elena said trying to stay on the insane man's good side while she watched Aquila howl in pain in the room below when Dr Quanta pushed a button to free her of the Exousi`a state.

"I know but I think it is cruel to let something so magnificent go to waste."

Aquila dropped to the floor.

"I loved her mother and I believe it is great the lovely little creature has returned to me."

Everyone in the school knew that Dr Quanta was insane and had a...unhealthy interest towards chimera wolves. That is why he created them. The school let him stay because his research was flawless but that didn't mean they didn't watch him carefully encase he went a little tipsy.

"I made this knew one as well." He said pointing to a cage that Dr Elena had not seen when she came in. The tan wolf stared back at them with piecing green eyes.

"When my Subject 1.6 shows herself in day light I shall release Subject 7 and this little girl here," Dr Quanta pointed to the tan wolf in the cage, "to attack Subject 1.6. I shall watch them battle and when there is one victor between the three powers, that one will stay at my side and I will make her and myself immortal and we can spend eternity together." Dr Quanta smiled and laughed as he got up and knelt down beside the growling timber chimera wolf.

Dr Elena was unnerved by the man's dreams and ideals but she decided to play along. If she wanted to solve the case: of how a long dead animal could be killing the best Erasers, she would need to have this mad man on her side and when the case was closed she would simply kill him putting an end to his insane future.

_So what did you think? You can choose if Dr Quanta loves the wolves in a perverty way or if he just wants to love them in a dog-owner relationship, your choice. Sadly the experiments in this chapter were not made up I did a bit of research and people have done those things to other people though I did alter it a bit so they fitted in with the characters. The end of Iggy's experiment will be in the next chapter. Please review and bye_.


	11. Chapter 11

_Wow, I can't believe I am this far I get distracted really easily and often abandon most things I start but if people are reading this story then I shall finish it._

_Chapter 11_

Iggy screamed loudly as he thrashed about in the scolding hot room he was now in. The white coats had removed his frozen body out of the ice vat and into a steam room turned on high with flames surrounding the brown walls.

According to the white coats it had taken four hours to freeze his body solid. They then revived him by dumping him in the furnace to rise his body temperature. The transition between -8'C to about 52'C. The boiling temperature should have killed him but his strong genetically engineered body forced him to live through this hell.

He screamed again before collapsing on the smouldering floor.

"Take it out of there it passed and survived." Dr Rambling told the Erasers that were on either side of him. The Erasers bowed and stalked off into the boiling room to retrieve Iggy.

The five-year-old was still bound by rope and cable ties.

"Take it back to its cage and then come straight back to me."

"Must he remove the restraints?" The one Eraser asked.

"No, there is no time." Dr Rambling stated.

The Erasers walked off with a very burnt Iggy groaning in agony as the Erasers bumped him into walls and railings.

The two male model Erasers flung Iggy into the room sneering at the shocked bird kids till they spotted Aquila scowling at them through the bars of her cage.

The Eraser that Aquila had poisoned had survived like Iggy but clearly had spread the news of the wolf pup. The two Erasers that had carried Iggy closed the door and walked off.

Aquila kept her ears pricked until she could no longer hear their heavily footsteps.

"Iggy, Oh my god are you ok? Iggy wake up, please! Max is he okay he doesn't look okay to me. Oh my they bond his body we must help him!" Nudge cried loudly.

Fang looked worriedly at his honorary brother. Max gaped at the state he was in. His wings were singed and his face was red along with the rest of his body and yet there were cold sores and blemishes on his toes that looked like frost bite.

The smell of burnt flesh and feathers quickly filled the room. Aquila stared at Iggy as the smell drifted through her nose, it yanked open the scabs of her painful memories and then rubbed salt in the new wound.

The conscious members of the flock started trying to get to Iggy and were in to much of an adrenalin rush to notice Aquila's blue eyes glaze over.

The smell was all to familiar to her. The smell of burnt flesh and singed feathers flung Aquila back into her memories of the day when her sister was put to death.

The present slowly filtered back into her brain as reminiscences disappeared like smoke into the back of her mind.

Jeb had magically appeared into the room. Her cage was unlocked and the flock was surrounding Iggy. Aquila decided it would be best to stay in her cage and not cause Iggy any distress because of how close she would be to him.

Fang was helping Jeb cut Iggy's restraints. Max was and Nudge was trying to get Iggy to regain consciousness. Once jeb and Fang had removed the cable ties and rope the limp boy sprawled out on the floor.

Jeb felt for a pulse and sighed in relief, "Max go get the first aid kit. Nudge go get some water for when Iggy wakes up. Fang spread out the blanket on the floor so I can move Iggy on to it."

The three worried hybrids nodded their heads and shot off to complete their given tasks. Jeb carried Iggy to the blanket Fang had placed on the cold floor. Max and Nudge ran across the room at the same time. Jeb took the first aid kit and cleaned Iggy's wounds before bandaging the cuts from the sharp pieces of ice that had been in the vat.

Aquila wanted to help but for some reason could not move her body. As she tried to gain control the familiar voice inside her mind drifted into her head.

_Coward. Walled up in this cage like it were your tomb. You know if you don't move they will notice and ask questions and like I said before they will leave you._

I thought I had gotten rid of you. Aquila whispered in her mind.

_Nope I wanted to see how you would make friends with this group of mistakes._

They are not mistakes they are my friends.

_Corny dear Aquila. Come on one is blind the other might as well be silent. The two girls are just as bad. The younger one can't keep her trap shut and the other thinks she is the queen of everything._

You think that as well. When you first entered my mind you wished to control my body because you said I was weak.

_I was right. I shouldn't have lost to you. I had the poison of mother and the skills of the pack leader. The only reason I lost to you is because you got to watch sisters death and that triggered the Exousi`a state while I sat there waiting with no power except the power I was born with._

I don't want the power of the Exousi`a state and in my opinion you won. You developed the venom so even though your body is worm feed your thoughts still live on in my body.

_Wow, you figured it out. Just last week you thought I was linked to the chip._

Dr Quanta told me the answer.

_He always did have a soft spot for you. It makes no sense why you. I was first born. I get why he would wipe out the runt and I am glad she left the world before me._

Sister did not deserve to die and neither did you.

_Then why did you kill me?_

I couldn't control myself in the stupid state.

_You didn't kill the dark haired boy. Why was he so special._

His wings are the same as yours. If I had killed him it would be like killing you twice and the burden would have shattered me.

_I like that idea._

"Please, it was not my idea to kill you." Aquila realised she said that out loud and that the whole flock including a conscious Iggy was staring at her.

_Busted hope you can handle this._

Yep now you leave me.

"What?" Nudge asked cocking her head and frowning.

Aquila glanced around the flock and Jeb. This ought to be interesting.

_Sadly I was in a bit of a rush through this chapter. I started reading another of James patterson's books in the confessions series so I was wrapped up in that world. Hope you didn't mind this chapter. R and R. Bye._


	12. Chapter 12

_I sadly had some writer's block for this chapter so it is mainly Aquila's past hopefully it is better than I think it is. My internet is being a brat. It repeatedly is telling me this fanfiction site does not exist so I have to update on a different computer. Please tell me what you think._

_Chapter 12_

Aquila closed her eyes and groaned. Great, she thought, if they had a vague recollection that I was normal that thought has just been tossed out the window. "What?!" Nudge shrieked again.

Even Iggy who was still in great agony was sitting straight up after Aquila's little outburst. Took one step towards the already uneasy wolf. "Please, Aquila tells us why you were talking to yourself."

Aquila took a deep breath, "I was talking to my deceased sister not myself."

"That's good I thought you were going insane for a second, this is such a relief." Max said sarcasm dripping off her voice.

"You wouldn't understand unless I told the entire story of my past."

"We have time, so, go on." Jeb said sitting down to emphasise the fact he was staying until she explained herself.

"And no going into that weird state, where you just shut us out." Max warned.

"I don't do it on purpose it just happens when I get too stressed."

"I thought that is why you enter the Exousi`a state?" Iggy grunted.

"It's a different type of stress," Jeb answered for Aquila, "The Exousi`a sate is activated when she is in danger and stressed but the other state that you guys are talking about is a defence mechanism we all have, we build up walls to avoid being emotionally hurt."

"Are you going to tell us what just happened?" Fang said finally speaking up.

Aquila sighed again and nodded her head reluctantly.

"When the school brought me here I was accompanied by two of my siblings, both were my sisters. My youngest sister had been named after the constellation Libra meaning balance mainly because even though she was the youngest she could already walk before my other sister and me. My oldest sister was also named after the constellation Ophiuchus directly meaning serpent bearer and as the name suggests she had the most developed venom and poison out of all my sisters."

Nudge raised her hand before asking a question, although there was no reason to, she obviously needed to ask judging by the way she bounced, "Why were all your sisters named after a constellation but not you?"

Jeb decided to answer that question, "Aquila is a constellation as well. Aquila directly means eagle."

"My wings were considerably larger than my sisters." Aquila said answering Nudge's unspoken question. Jeb nodded before signalling for Aquila to carry on.

A shiver ran up her spine as she prepared to tell the flock what had happened to them at the school, "One of the white coats had learnt of untapped power with in our energy receivers. They started to push us to the extreme in order to make us rely on the power to continue. Libra and I hated it but sadly Ophiuchus was excited at the idea of power as cliché as the story went on she eventually turned on us. The white coats then literally stuck three numbers in a hat. They drew out my name and declared I would be the one to trigger the Exousi`a state. To do this they believed they would need to put me under emotional stress. The next number they drew was Libra. At the time my sisters and I didn't understand what they meant by using the casualty of my sister to trigger the state." Aquila slowed down and looked at her paws.

"Don't you dare shut us out." Max warned.

Fang was now leaning back onto the wall studying the wolf. Aquila looked up at Max and smirked, "To trigger the state they chained Libra and I at two different ends of a room. Later the did something to her something I couldn't see but it smelt like the smoke that comes from the back of a car," Jeb froze he knew what was coming, "They then went out of the room and dropped a match onto Libra and immediately she burst into flames. You will never be able to comprehend the sound she made while I was stuck safely out of the line of fire while _she_ suffered the death not even fit for the devil himself. The heat of the fire was enough to melt her flesh into the floor all the while a white coat just stood there. When the fire was over the white coat moved and I just snapped." Aquila was now breathing hard as she looked drowned in her memories.

The flock just sat there mouth agape us they pictured Libra's demise. "But what does any of it have to do with Ophiuchus?" Iggy asked.

"When the white coats confirmed I had triggered the Exousi`a state they forced me to fight my older sister." Aquila said little bit of anger seeped to her voice, "The fight did not need to be to the death but I wanted to kill no matter who it was and as painful as it seems now my sister to longed for a fight to the death. She had wanted the power and was angered she had not been given the choice to obtain the state. Ophiuchus did not have the Exousi`a state activated so there was no way she could win but just before I snapped her neck she bit me and if you remember I said her venom was the most advanced she ejected a small bit of her consciousness into me somehow. Now she lives inside my head if that makes any sense. I do not remember much during my time of mourning two of my sibling's deaths so that is where my story concludes."

"I knew your story was cruel but I never imagined it would be so death filled." Jeb said quietly.

"That is awful." Nudge stated in such few words.

Fang looked directly at Aquila who was clearly under allot of stress, "Two of your siblings?"

Iggy nodded at Fang, "You always said...two of meaning...you had...more than two." Iggy said through gritted teeth as his wounds on his jaw stretched with each word.

"The beauty _has_ one living brothers who are also at the school." The whole flock, shocked they did not notice the intruder come in, whipped their heads towards a man standing in the doorway with a sandy coloured wolf-muzzled- standing at his side.

Jeb stood up, "What are you doing here Dr Quanta?"

Dr Quanta laughed, "Think fast pretty today is a practice round."

"What?" Aquila shouted.

"Think fast."

A pain shot up Aquila's shoulder as her whimpers turned into low menacing snarls. Aquila's golden eyes flicked to the flock.

"Run!" Max yelled as Fang grabbed and dragged Iggy as they scurried off to the other side of the room.

Aquila made a move to catch them but a sharp no from the doctor stopped her. "No, no dear child Desert Rain wishes to play."

All the flocks' eyes landed on the tan wolf that looked up golden eyes ablaze challenging the older night wolf. Dr Quanta yanked off the muzzle and let Desert race forward to Aquila.

"Stop it doctor," Jeb yelled over the snapping of jaws, "Nudge!"

The two-year-old child ran between the fighting wolves, Nudge stood still "Stop it!" she yelled then crouched into a defensive position as each rage blinded creature rushed in for the kill.

_I ran out of ideas so I just stopped hope you don't mind. I really would love some more reviews even if it is a suggestion on where this story to go or if it is just to complain that this story is to cliché. Thanks in advance for any of those that do review. Bye. _


	13. Chapter 13

_This a very short and a little bit rushed but I don't think it is completely horrible. Hope you enjoy. _

_Chapter 13_

"Aquila," Fang said loudly, "Focus."

Those two words filtered into Aquila's mind. Just before Desert reached Nudge and sunk her teeth into the pretty girls soft throat Aquila regained some control over her body and leapt in front of Nudge, Taking the blow instead.

Nudge sat mouth still agape as the same wolf that had tried to kill Fang and Iggy was now protecting her. Dr Quanta clapped happily at the display of loyalty. Max had her hand on her chest as she looked nervously at the ongoing wolf fight.

Jeb rushed in to the fight and dragged Nudge out of harm's way as the muscle bound wolves continued to test their strengths. "Doctor explain this, why would you endanger the lives of four other experiments."

"Simple," Dr Quanta spoke softly while looking hypnotised by the blood curdling snarls, "Desert rain is the second wolf to activate the Exousi`a state and I want to see who is stronger."

Desert got in a lucky shot shredding Aquila's side. The obsidian she-wolf shot away from her attacker then stopped and swung around to growl at the tan coloured wolf. The air became still as their golden eyes locked together.

"Who do you think is stronger Jeb?" Dr Quanta asked.

"Aquila, duh!" Max said.

Dr Quanta smiled, "Wanna bet."

"Yes." Iggy said.

The insane man smirked and produced a tiny button and pressed it dramatically. Desert screeched in agony.

"What did you do?" Nudge freaked as the younger wolf coughed up blood erratically.

Aquila pinned her ears even further back against her skull. "I took time out of my life to place another chip besides the control chip," Fang cocked his head wondering what a control chip was, "The chip I implanted pushes the body past its limits even further than the Exousi`a state could ever do to Aquila."

"Cruel." Fang whispered.

Desert lifted her head as her breathing laboured. She flung her head back and howled. Her muscles pulsed under her thick fur. She lunged.

Aquila fought back hard but was neither quick enough nor strong enough. After a few seconds she was collapsed on the floor with her back pressed against her tense back. The she-wolf growled feebly. _Come on Aquila you can't lose to the newbie._

Then you fight you little wart.

_You are really rude when you are in the state._

One more comment and you'll learn how rude I can be.

Desert stalked towards Aquila's body. Max, Fang, Nudge and even Iggy stepped in front of their bleeding friend. "Don't." Jeb started but was cut off.

"Relax Jeb this experiment is over." Dr Quanta clicked yet another button. Both Aquila and Desert Rain yelped in agony. Desert dropped onto the floor gasping for breath as her green eyes fluttered shut. The flock moved away from the insane man as he placed a muzzle over Desert.

"Have a good day." He said dragging the limp wolf out of the room leaving blood trails on the floor.

Fang and Max dropped down next to Aquila. "How are you?" Max asked.

"Do you need to ask?" Aquila answered with a question.

Jeb came trotting from across the room with the first aid kit. "Nudge, you and Iggy go make sure no one comes into the room."

Fang grimaced as he noticed that Aquila's blood was seeping into the knees of his jeans.

"Eew." Max said when she realised the same thing.

"Watch her teeth." Jeb warned fang who was sitting closest to her head. Jeb sprayed antiseptic into Aquila's side wound. The panting wolf jumped and snapped her teeth dangerously close the Fang's thigh.

"Easy now no need for that behaviour." Jeb chided unhelpfully while wrapped the wound before moving onto the smaller wounds and wrapping those as well. Aquila fell silent as she glared at the well as if it had taken her food. Max and Nudge exchanged worried glances. Even at such a young age both knew there was trouble stirring within the school.

_Sorry this was such a short chapter but I had some writers block and didn't want to write a completely horrible chapter. Thanks to all those who reviewed. Bye_


	14. Chapter 14

_I am going to warn you I was bored when I wrote this chapter so it is a bit messy and is a great insight into my twisted mind. There is a large time skip from the last chapter. Hope you enjoy._

_Chapter 14_

Four months had passed since Aquila had fought Desert Rain. Dr Quanta had not made another appearance personally but preferred to stay behind the one way glass while he tested the limits of the wolf chimeras. During the four months Dr Elena had been working everyday one of the eighteen bodies of the massacred Erasers she had collected.

At the moment the whole flock sat in silence in a testing lab. Iggy had recovered from all his burn marks and not a single scratch blemished Aquila's glossy body. Each member of the flock had their wings tied tightly around their body with Velcro straps. They were in separate cages but still very close to each other. Their tired eyes watched carefully as the white coats lifted hoops on ropes so they were suspended in mid-air.

"Ok, that's enough let's begin." One of the white coats said holding up his tanned hand. Every one of the white coats obeyed and sat down in chairs that were lined up against the wall opposite the flock. The tanned white coat signalled one of his subordinates to come over. The young assistant with curly red hair and a chewed pencil stuck behind his ear walked timidly up to his boss.

"Yes, sir?" The white coats asked playing nervously with his fingers.

"Mr Okom, Please release Subject four so it may start the course first."

Mr Okom flinched when he saw Fang glare at him. Mr Okom had grown up in gangster territory and had constantly been stuck in the middle of the shootings. His home life hadn't been very good. After he was born his father left without any warning because of this his mother refused to remarry but did get a girl friend but didn't marry her because she could not commit to anything very well. After moving Mr Okom got some good exposure and the school asked him to be a full-time assistant.

Mr Okom edged towards the cage that held Fang. Mr Denary, nicknamed by the higher ups as Milo due to his strange obsession with the brand, got up and sat down with a thump giving Mr Okom a fright at the sudden noise causing him to jump knocking Fang's cage. The five-year-old scowled at being jostled for no reason.

As the laughter died down Mr Okom opened Fang's cage and pulled the avian-hybrid out of his hold. Fang struggled against Mr Okom's grip but the red haired man refused to let go of him in fear he would get in trouble.

The tanned doctor walked up to Fang and slowly explained the exercise, "Fly through that red hoop and then weave between those orange poles," Fang only half paid attention the other half of it was on how tightly the nervous dude was squeezing his arm, "take a tight left into the yellow hope and keep going straight into the green, blue, violet and land on the indigo stand. Every time you stop or make a mistake we will electrocute you, Okay?" The doctor finished smiling.

Fang finished the course only being electrocuted four times due to his wings being unused to the strain of flying. Max was next and finished only being electrocuted three times. Iggy didn't get off so easily. He was still getting used to flying without seeing what was in front of him so he was shocked Twelve times in total. Nudge and Aquila both did well for being two-year-olds and only got shocked nine times. Luckily Aquila stayed in her normal state and did not try to kill anyone, which was very lucky or else Max was certain Mr Okom would wet himself.

Iggy cocked his head as he heard running footsteps coming towards the room. A young but small women with black streaks in her almost white hair strode into the room. The tanned doctor, Dr Pentium according to his name tag, looked up towards the newest assistant that had just intruded his work, "Miss Molly please tell me why you have interrupted my work."

Mr Okom flinched backwards he had tried talking to Miss Molly the problem was she had ADD, ADHD and multiple personality disorder but she did her work well and always finished it in recorded time. "so sorry to disturb you I was looking for the bathroom because to feels like I have some bread stuck up my nose for reasons you wouldn't understand," The small female said quickly, "Hey, are those the experiments Jeb is always talking about. Oops I am supposed to call him by his doctor name am I not?" Dr Pentium nodded and opened his mouth to say something, "Well I am not going to respect him until he buys me a soda. I said jynx and he has not gotten me a drink but then a again sugar makes me jumpy."

Miss Molly ran up to Mr Denary, "Hi!" she shouted in his ear before sitting on the chair next to him and then getting back up and walking around the room looking up at the suspended obstacle course. Dr Pentium pinched the bridge of his nose, "Miss Molly if you are done please-"

"OH MY CHICKEN PIE!" Miss Molly shouted, "The whole course is in rainbow order except the last two, those are mixed up, silly." Miss molly gestured drastically before stopping and going completely still.

"I like her style." Nudge whispered to Fang and Max.

"Are you okay?" Mr Okom asked timidly.

"Yes!" Miss Molly shouted smiling, "Bye!"

The slim female stopped her hand on the open door, "Oh look at that, a dead wolf dude and a big dog." She giggled unaware of the impending danger. The whole room went still then erupted in noise as the yellow eyes of the onyx coloured wolf glared past Miss Molly and into the room. "Well, now we know you are not the wolf killing the Erasers." Max shouted, over the adults shrieks, to Aquila her voice rising with hysteria.

The blood covered wolf snarled menacingly as bullets shot around the massive creature and her kill. Dr Pentium signalled the assistants to leave through the fire escape. Mr Okom was running in circles screaming and pulling at his hair. Miss Molly shot out the door before it was even fully open screaming that the wolf had killed her orange, whatever that meant. Mr Denary walked calmly out the room glancing at the creature that had started dodging the bullets that erupted from Dr Pentium's hand gun and coming closer to the selfless man. Jeb ran into the quickly emptying room and opened up the cages of the flock. Aquila raced by Fang's side as they followed Max down the narrow stair well.

The last thing Nudge saw before slamming the door behind her was the elegant wolf snap Dr Pentium neck with a flick of her head and disappear out the room and down the pallid walls that gave lovely contrast between them and her black coat. Nudge felt sick as the image of all that blood stayed in her head as her legs pumped to get her away from the scene. The whole school was in discord as the word of the appearance of the wolf caused ripples between the once stoic white coats. Few even noticed the bird kids running amongst them. Jeb tried to keep up with the swift bird kids but was herded by older white coats, desperate to help one of their own colleges despite his protests.

Aquila snorted while running as her dead sister's voice echoed in her head, _Why run one day you'll have to face that wolf but on that day I'll get my revenge on you and we will all die including your pack of mutants._

Cheerful, Aquila thought beginning to pant from the exertion of doing 90' turns at full speed.

_You can't beat mom in this cruel children's game especially when she has the whole school wrapped around her paw_. _I'll give you a clue on who is her host body_: _Don't trust the shining light_.

The flock ran into their room and locked the door as the siren rang to warn everyone of the appearance of the wolf which had earned the title of the incarnation of the devil.

_I don't know how I feel about this chapter. I think the ending is a bit fast but it wouldn't come right. Like I said earlier I was bored when I wrote this chapter but please tell me what you all thought I love hearing opinions from different people. I hope no one got offended by Mr Okom's mother just because she was lesbian I have never seen a problem with being homosexual and actually know two people who are homosexual. Thanks for reading. Bye_


	15. Chapter 15

_Not much to say so hope you enjoy and Review. I have a question at the end just so you know._

_Chapter 15_

The flock sat in silence, each listening carefully to the pounding foot falls of the squat team members looking for the black wolf which, for the first time, had appeared during daylight hours. Nudge played with the binds they had taken off their wings as soon as they had gotten the chance without having an adult electrocute them.

Nudge stopped playing and moved closer to Max who, out of habit, wrapped a protective arm around the nervous two-year-old. Iggy sat straight up listening to every sound going on outside of the protective steel door. Fang sat calmly with Aquila resting her head on his shoulder. Fang just hoped she didn't suddenly rip out his throat or something.

The whole flock jumped when something hit the door and a man's voice spoke up in quite an angry tone. "Jeb." Iggy stated simply not need to give the flock any explanation.

Just as the strawberry blonde boy had said Jeb strode into their room with a scowl plastered on his face. "Hi." Nudge chirped happily.

"Hi Nudge," Jeb said, "Sorry if that bang scared you the team looking for the wolf didn't want to let me in and a little incident happened to him

"What's going on out there?" Max asked.

Jeb looked behind him sadly, "The black wolf broke into one of the holding cells so the hybrid got out. The black wolf has disappeared but they are trying to round up the escaped hybrid."

"What kind of hybrid?" Iggy asked.

"A wolf chimera same as Aquila but then again Dr Quanta did say it is your brother, Aquila." Jeb turned to the wolf that rested her head on Fang's shoulder.

Aquila's eyes widened, "Tobi." She whispered.

"What?" Max asked not catching the urgent look in Aquila's eyes.

Aquila suddenly shot up and unlocked the door before any of the people could stop her. The flock followed Aquila until she came to a stop and looked down.

Amongst the blood and debris left from the older black wolf stood yet another wolf. The male wolf was pitch black except his legs, ears and the tip of his tail, those points were a dark wood colour. From the wolfs shoulder blades impressive black wings sprouted, the dark feathers and wide wings reminded everyone of Fang's wings.

Aquila grinned at her brother. Her first memory was of him protecting her using those black wings as a shield to encase her. Aquila took half a step towards her brother but halted when she realised the wolf was not communicating in any way.

Aquila thought they would communicate with the scared wolfs language or by human speech but Tobi used neither in fact even his eyes were...Insane.

Nudge sneezed from all the dust still floating around the air. That small sound alone seemed to break the stillness and Tobi attacked.

The older raven wolf slashed Aquila's chest shook his head sending venom spattering on the already bloody walls. Max pushed Nudge behind her and assumed a defensive stance ready to fight. Jeb whipped out his gun about to fire but Nudge yelled at him that he might shoot Aquila.

The two wolves continued to fight. Tobi was clearly winning without any trouble. Aquila tried not to hurt her role model, "Tobi what are you doing?!" She screamed being tossed into a wall and narrowly avoiding being bitten by Tobi's venom coated teeth.

Dr Quanta rushed down the halls attracted by the snarling of his precious beasts. "This is a bit sad," He said attracting Iggy and Jeb's attention, "Aquila hasn't even entered the power state. What is she thinking she is far weaker than Tobi that is why I don't make contact with such a deadly creature."

"What?" Jeb said a bit confused. He had thought Aquila was the strongest of all the chimeras and suddenly out of nowhere this..Thing just comes and beats her up.

"Look out!" Max shouted at Aquila.

The panting she-wolf snarled and finally let the Exousi`a state take over. Her golden eyes locked on to Tobi's blue ones. She rushed in ready to kill if that was necessary but her brother just shifted his body and hit her with his wing slamming her into the wall with enough rare force to snap several of her ribs and break one of her wings.

Aquila coughed up blood and collapsed on the floor in an ungraceful heap. Max and Fang moved quickly to protect their fallen comrade. Tobi looked irritated by this action but lunged at them any way.

Jeb took the shot hitting Tobi in the shoulder. The insane wolf launched at his. Biting down on Jeb's arm ripping the flesh and crushing the bone beneath the shredded tissue. Dr Quanta tied a steel chain around the beast yanking it off of Jeb.

The scientist slipped on muzzle and produced nine tranquilizes from his pocket injecting each one slowly. It scared Fang that he was just keeping Nine tranquilized in his coat as if were normal. Tobi fought against the inevitable drowsiness for a while until he fell asleep.

Jeb had wrapped his coat around his arm and was trying to stop the bleeding. "That was fun." Dr Quanta said cheerfully ignoring the groans coming from Jeb.

"The medical team is on their way Jeb you'll be fine but I am taking both wolf chimeras with me."

"No," Nudge shouted, "Don't take Aquila she needs to get better."

Dr Quanta pushed Max and Fang aside and picking up Aquila and slinging her over his shoulder and dragging Tobi on the steel chain.

"Wait," Iggy said, "Why did Tobi attack Aquila?"

Dr Quanta looked sad for a fleeting moment, "Tobi has gone insane that is why he is kept locked up. Out of all of Fantasia's babies he was the strongest and was born with the Exousi`a state fully activated and that power drove him insane. Before he was insane he was very loving, which is why Aquila never killed you dark haired boy."

"What?" Fang asked quietly.

"Aquila will remember being protected by Tobi and since his wings are so similar to yours she made a connection and could not bring herself to kill something that reminded her so strongly of her older brother."

"Wait! Who is Fantasia?" Max yelled after the white coat.

"The black wolf as well as Aquila's mother."

Just as Dr Quanta turned the corner the medical team came to help Jeb and force the flock to go back to their room.

None of this was making sense to Iggy. Aquila said her mother was killed but the black wolf, supposedly her mother, was very much alive and why did Tobi have so much more power and was that the reason Dr Quanta had used nine tranquilizers.

_I'm just going to say it, I don't like this chapter. I made a thousand rough drafts of it and sadly this was the best. Now I was thinking about doing a huge time skip of about 4 years so both Angle and Gazzy can come in. I really miss those two and I want them to join but I also need opinions from you dear reader. Hope you tell me what you think about the time skip or this story in general by either PM or reviewing me. Thanks. Bye._


	16. Chapter 16

_My next chapter, yay. I think I was on something when I wrote this chapter because it is very strange and weird but Nudge being on Nitrous oxide was not my idea it was a request from a very special-pony (Who just started high-school) Hope you enjoy._

_Chapter 16_

It had been in total, four pain staking torture filled years for the flock. As the avian hybrids had grown up the experiments had become tougher because they had grown tougher.

The flock's life had gone back to 'normal'. The four bird kids had not heard any news of Aquila or Tobi, in fact the black wolf, Fantasia, had not made a kill or an appearance in three and a half years and Desert rain had dropped dead a long time ago. She had been pushed too hard and her body just turned against her and killed her.

Today was one of the few days Max; nine-years-old, hoped her body would turn against her so she could finally escape this hell hole. Her side had finally stopped bleeding after being slashed by an Eraser in a test to see how fast she could run. Fang and Iggy, also nine, didn't look much better sadly. Luckily Nudge, six-years-old, was still young so they did not throw her to the Erasers for that cruel experiment just encase she got unlucky and was killed before all of their research had been completed.

Max was still curios though. Nudge had recently come back from one of the strangest experiments and was still hocked up on laughing gas, Nitrous oxide. The six-year-old was constantly holding up her feeding tube that was attached to the side of her cage and yelling loudly that she had her tube, tube, tube, tube, Tuuubbee!At first Max and Iggy had gotten a good laugh at this, Fang at least smiled, but after the tenth time it was getting on her nerves.

Fang had fallen asleep in his cage but kept waking up at the slightest noise. Max wished she could go to sleep but the pain was too much to let her sleep but to little to let her pass out. Iggy would nod off and then wake up and repeatedly touch his eye lids. Even after seven years he still hoped that losing his eyesight had all been a dream...well...a nightmare.

Iggy cocked his head and listened over the sounds of Nudges giggling and admiration on how much weight Mr Tube had lost. "What do you hear Iggy?" Max asked.

"People."

Fang lifted his head, "I never would have guessed?" he said sarcastically.

Iggy snorted at this comment but took note in the sound showing that Max and Fang got into a defensive position despite being locked in a dog crate. Luckily for them Jeb was the one to open the door. For a few seconds they relaxed until Fang and Max tensed to see there was another person. A woman. An _old _woman.

Jeb helped the elder walk into the room. The grey haired female glanced around d the room. Looking at each bird kid. Nudge had also become silent although she was not tense.

"Mrs Peters these are the avian human hybrid experimentations." Jeb said smiling at Max with a pleading asking her to co-operate.

"You know what Michael? I think those cages would look better on that side of the room." Mrs Peters pointed to the other side of the room where there were still blood stains and claw-marks left behind from Aquila.

Jeb sucked his bottom lip, "I apologise but we may not move these cages and please my name is Jeb."

Mrs Peters turned around her eyes sparkling like a child's when you give them their favourite sweet, "Jeb that is such a nice name for you, Michael."

Max cocked her head, a little confused by this woman's behaviour. Jeb sighed and agreed with the Alzheimer's afflicted woman. The woman smiled and looked at her white watch. "Oh sheet, look at the time. Quickly James we must go." The old woman grabbed James/Michael/Jeb and yanked him out the room with allot more energy than and eighty-year-old should have.

"Did she swear?" Max asked wondering if the woman had sworn or if she had said something else.

Iggy looked thoughtful, "No she definitely said sheet as in the linen because she had no accent."

Max pondered on this little piece of information about the strange woman. Nudge had carried on complementing her tube and turning to Fang and telling him he was a moving shadow, which they all agreed on.

About half and hour later Jeb walked back into the room and sat down on the floor in front of the cages.

Nudge had fallen asleep now as the gas slowly left her body. Max raised an eye brow at Jeb who had closed his eyes and rested his chin on the palm of his hand, "You look Michael." Max stated.

Jeb opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Who was that woman?" Iggy asked

"Mrs Peters is the head of the avian-x hybrids and wanted to see how her work was doing." Jeb answered.

"X?" Fang asked.

"X as in the variable. You are not the only avian hybrids. Remember Aquila? She was an Avian-X subject but for her the X was a variable for human, wolf and snake DNA." Jeb clarified for the raven haired child.

The flock nodded they did remember Aquila but after four years she had left most of their thoughts although they would not forget that wolf chimera.

Jeb stood up, "I know this is late notice but two new bird kids are coming. Max I want you and the others to pick out names for them. They are blood related. The youngest one is about one-two years old and the boy is about four-five years old."

It took a while for Max, Fang and Iggy to digest this information about the new editions. "When are they supposed to be coming?" Iggy asked.

Jeb looked at his black watch, "In about half an hour. That should give you enough time to get Nudge up to date when she wakes up."

All of them, except Iggy, turned to look at Nudge's sleeping form. Jeb stayed with the flock. When Nudge finally woke up she was told about the new additions to the flock. After allot of questions about the matter Nudge finally settled down still a little off from the Nitrous Oxide. Jeb excused himself and warned the others it was about six minutes but he had an urgent meeting to get to. Miss Molly was supposed to be bringing the two bird kids so there was not much of a threat.

A few minutes after Jeb had left the sound of heels and the distinct tapping of takkies could be heard approaching the door. The entrance of the room opened up and Miss Molly came wondering in with two cages on a trolley thing.

The silvery blonde placed the troll next to the door. Max watched her carefully, she had a feeling that Miss Molly was a bit of a loose cannon. The female walked around the room looking lost. She stopped at the spare cage in the corner of the room. She reached out and gently touched, giggled and then slammed her fist into the plastic. The flock jumped quite surprised at the strength Miss Molly had dispite her size. Miss Molly then looked very sad as if she had just killed her fourth cousin's sister's friend's goldfish.

Nudge squeaked when she moved back in the cage and accidentally sat on her tube. Miss Molly became very tense and then copied the sound Nudge had made. The rest of the flock, excluding Nudge and the two knew hybrids, were surprised at the 'adult's' behaviour.

Miss Molly jogged up to Nudges cage and sat down in front of it looking very eager, "Hi tiny child I do not know the name of."

"Hi" Nudge said very quietly.

Miss Molly looked very, very happy, "Chicken pie! You speak!"

Nudge smiled, just like four years ago, she liked this woman's style.

Miss Molly clapped both hands to her cheeks, "Did you know Dr Elena has been away from the school for three and a half years but came back nine days, two hours and six minutes ago and," Miss Molly took a deep breath before blurting out, "The wolf chimera, Dr Quanta calls Aquila, ripped Dr Quanta's leg off so now Dr Quanta plans to burn her and Fantasia, the murdering wolf thing made another kill last night, isn't that cool?" Miss Molly said smiling before standing up and walking towards the door.

"WHAT?!" The whole flock yelled at once, concerned about their old friends life.

"Shut up!" Miss Molly yelled angrily before smiling at Nudge and walking off singing the tune of Hanging tree.

The flock exchanged worried glances just as the two younger children began to stir. Max suddenly felt as if the weight of the world was falling onto her shoulders as if she had to save the planet or something. Fantasia had reappeared after being dormant for four years and nine months plus Aquila being put on a death sentence not to mention the two new kids Max needed to look after as well as looking after herself and her friends. Max rubbed her temples, "Oh duvet." She muttered.

_See, I am pretty sure I was on something. The 'oh sheet' and 'oh duvet' actually happened in my house when the pipe exploded and we were stuck with no water._ _My school year has started_ _I'll try update once a week like last year but no promises due to sport, school, horse riding and other issues my days are very full._ _Thanks for reading and bye._


	17. Chapter 17

_I am sorry about this chapter I had writers block and really wasn't focusing to much on what I was typing. Aquila returns in this chapter. Please tell me what you think I really love seeing the different opinions from people even if they are not positive and I just think flames are a waste of time so I don't care. Hope you enjoy._

_Chapter 17_

"Welcome back Dr Elena." An old man with broad shoulders said as the female walked into the board room, "I hope your vacation was successful in replenishing your tired mind and perhaps opening some gates which will help in fully closing the cold case."

The whole room seemed to stiffen. Even without being named the whole room was fully aware that the cold case was referring to the murderous black wolf. Dr Elena nodded her head. She had already been informed that since she had left for a three year break, studying the genetic code of Komodo dragons, that around that time frame the black she-wolf had dropped off the radar.

"Please Dr Elena take a seat next to Dr Batchelder." Dr Metros said looking at the confident doctor.

Dr Elena took her seat and placed a variety of files on the table next to her complementary coffee and mints. The whole staff at the school had met up in one elegant room for the annual meeting. Along the sides of the snow white walls sat twelve interns in varnished wooden chairs right behind the doctors that they worked under. The fully employed doctors sat around an oak table leaning in different positions placed black chairs. The ceiling was unnecessarily high with arks holding up the roof. On the large walls were a variety of different, perfect imitations, paintings such as the last super, bride of the wind and starry night, if you were only mentioning the most well-known paintings.

"First order of business is...Dr Quanta. How are the wolf chimeras doing?"

Dr Quanta stood up, "My Wolf chimera is doing exceptionally well-"

Jeb started at the mention of only one chimera, "Sorry to interrupt but don't you have two, Subject 7 and Subject 8?"

The older doctor looked annoyed, "Well...yes but because the pretty girl keeps getting attacked by my boy she has suffered allot of damage most of which will leave scars."

I man wearing a top hat suddenly spoke, "Forgive me Dr Quanta surely if the one subjects life is endanger before the research is completed you would separate them?"

Mr Denary, who had been helping Dr Quanta with his research, spoke up even though it was not his place to, "It would be impossible to separate them because them because the black dude with the brown points breaks out of his cage no matter what it is made of."

"Well my dear subordinates, I think it's time we shed some light on this predicament." One of the doctors, Dr Monty, said. As always we spoke as if he was on stage, "I believe we must remove the one individual that can be placed in a different room...without the bloodshed."

Everyone around the table nodded. Jeb ran his index finger along his jaw line in thought, "Aquila could move back in with the avian hybrids since she already knows them."

Dr Quanta looked frowned, "I took her away from them because they were making her soft."

One of the female doctors piped up, "Yes, but now the wolf thingy has grown i am certain her personality will not be swayed so easily."

Dr Metros clapped his hands silencing the room, "The final decision is: Subject 7 will move back in with Dr Batchelder's avian-human hybrids, whilst Subject 8 remains locked up cages at the back of this school. Even after three years we are still at a loss because of the damned she-wolf killing or the guard's so if there is a single causality, Dr Quanta you will be relieved of your duties. This is an order from my boss's boss-"

"Dun Dun Daaaaahhh!" Miss Molly suddenly said hitting her legs as if they were a piano. Mr Okom quickly clapped a hand over her mouth and smiled weakly at the disapproving looks of everyone.

Dr Metros shook his head, "Do I make myself clear?"

Dr Quanta looked down at his hands, "Crystal clear."

The meeting slowly dragged on varying from topics such as a growing suspicion with Itex to clean up crew for the cages.

Six hours after the conference began and the doctors and interns were relieved from the meeting. Dr Quanta called some Erasers to come and hel;p them transport Aquila to the flocks room.

Dr Quanta hesitantly signed a contract the Aquila would now fall under Jeb's responsibilities although it was clear the Dr Quanta was not happy to lose one of his prophecy wolves.

As The Erasers got the trolley from the other half of the school Jeb bent down to look at the shape Aquila was in. For the first time in years Jeb got to look at Aquila close up. He had seen her fight and slaughter any opponent she was given but all of this had been observed from an observation deck.

The almost fully grown she-wolf was asleep. Due to her blood-lines she had matured quickly and was technically a young adult. Her fur had gone from a solid black colour to a raven coat with darker stripes running along her body. Scars decorated her body but instead of obscuring her body they almost gave her a surreal look. Her ocean blue eyes had darkened into blue pools of ink as if they had been coloured in by a ball point pen. Besides her size she had not changed much and her wings were exactly the same.

As the Erasers loaded the crate and pushed it along the tiled hall ways Aquila slowly woke up. Jeb had run on ahead to tell the flock about Aquila's return just so they wouldn't get a surprise.

Jeb wondered if Aquila would recognise them. Max had grown taller and her brown hair had light blonde streaks. Fang had longer hair than before and was allot quieter and more reserved. Iggy had not changed much and Nudge had become quite beautiful. The two new bird kids, The Gasman, aka. Gazzy and Angel had arrived and Jeb just hoped Aquila wouldn't kill any of them.

When Jeb entered the room he saw Fang, Iggy and Gazzy talking quietly and Nudge, Max and Angle playing outside of their cages. The whole flock looked up at jeb. "Hi, Jeb." Nudge greeted happily handing the white-winged two-year-old to Max and standing up. "Did you bring any food?"

Jeb smiled and shook his head, "No I came to tell you another one is joining you."

"Please tell me this one does not spurt out toxic gas." Iggy said smiling when Gazzy giggled while blushing.

Max laughed, "Hey it could have been worse his sister could have inherited the same digestive system."

Fang looked deep in thought for a few seconds imagining what it would be like before grimacing and shaking his head.

"No it is not another Gasman." Jeb grinned.

"Hey!" Gazzy said looking offended.

Angel giggled, "Bra-der"

Max looked down, "Yes Sweetie, brother."

Jeb looked a little serious which got the older kids full-attention, "The new roommate is actually an old one, Aquila is returning."

The room went into silence. Gazzy spoke up, "whose is Aqua-la?"

Fang spoke up for the first time that day, "Not Aqua-la, Aquila."

The smaller child cocked his head. Wheels of a trolley could be heard coming and Jeb stuck his head out the door to check it was Aquila's trolley. It was.

They Erasers dropped the cage unceremoniously onto the floor before leaving. One of the Erasers gnashed his teeth and the flock moved away from him. The same Eraser turned to Jeb, "The meeting is resuming."

Jeb looked irritated, "But I need to be here its only supposed to resume tomorrow."

The Eraser lifted its human hands and shrugged, "I don't make the rules."

Jeb sighed, "I'll be there now." The Eraser nodded and ran after its team mates. Jeb turned to the she-wolf and unlocked her cage, "Don't kill your old friends because if you do I'll send you back." Jeb whispered although the flock heard the threat.

Aquila snorted at Jeb and the man could see that along with growing up Aquila had shed her fear of humans, "Fine but you should stop putting ideas into my head old man."

Jeb paled a bit but tried to look intimidating but it was hard with the door to a tiger sized wolf's cage wide open. The scientist smiled at the flock and waved good bye before leaving the room and locking the door.

The room fell into awkward silence until Max broke it, "How have you been?"

Aquila turned her head her inky eyes resting on Max's face, "Fine."

There was more awkward silence before Aquila's head shot up and she spun around snarling loudly. Someone had pulled her tail and she came face to face with a two-year-old girl. The whole flock held their breath as Angel reached up and smacked Aquila's face.

"Don't kill her!" Max shouted.

Aquila turned to face her old friend, "What's stopping me?" The lupine's eyes flickered into a sparkling gold.

_Like I told you I had writer's block so this is not the best in my opinion. Wow Aquila has only been in that room for a few minutes and she is already trying to kill someone, whoop's. Do you think it's too soon to kill someone or should I wait for a few chapters and avoid blood-shed. Thank you and bye._


	18. Chapter 18

_Sorry this update was so late. I had nine projects all at once and sadly Fanfiction comes after school. This chapter is not amazingly good but I think it is okay. Hope you enjoy._

_Chapter 18_

Jeb walked quickly down the halls of the school. Finally, the stupid meeting was over and he could go check on the flock, "Daddy, wait!" Jeb froze, one foot still poised in the air. Jeb turned around and looked down at his feet where his two-year-old son stood.

The innocent child raised his arms above his head, "Up." He commanded. Jeb gave a soft smile and picked up Ari. "How'd you get into the school, bud?"

"S-sorry, sir." Jeb lifted his head to see the ginger haired Mr Okom, "He was looking for you in the parking lot so I brought him here, is that Okay?"

Jeb sighed, he didn't understand why this intern was so jumpy, literally. While pushing his glasses up his nose, jeb answered the tense intern, "Thank you for finding him. You may go back to your work now."

"Bye!" Mr Okom said loudly then quickly walked/ran down the passage.

"Bye-bye." Ari waved. Jeb chuckled. He loved his son, really. The two-year-old showed great physical potential. Jeb turned around and headed to Max.

His toddler was strong but Max was stronger and was allot smarter. Max could be a leader and save the world but Ari...well...he could follow orders he really had no mind of his own. That is why Jeb loved Max more, more than his son.

Ari started playing with his shirt. Ari was too young to see he was and always would be Jeb's second favourite child.

_**With the flock**_

Aquila swished her tail and lowered her head. Angel instinctively moved away from the wolf. Gazzy darted behind a dog crate hoping his sister would be okay but sadly the boy was to frightened to help his beloved sister.

Max flinched away from the golden gaze. She jabbed Fang in the ribs and whispered, "Tell her to stop."

"Why me?" Fang asked.

"Because she used to respond to you so maybe she still will."

"She did?"

"Yes!" Max shouted jumping away as Aquila lunged at her.

Nudge also got to her feet and took up a defensive stance, "You can't hurt us anymore because Jeb has been teaching us to fight."

Aquila didn't move, "So?"

Iggy stood up next followed by Fang. The strawberry blonde spoke up, "So, we can match your strength now, duh."

Aquila snorted, "You think this is a movie stating you pathetic ideals. I will not deny that you might be able to fight but fighting won't help if you don't know who you enemies are."

Fang glared at the wolf. "We know who our enemies are stupid." Max said Lunging at Aquila. She caught the wolf off guard hitting her hard in the chest with a round-house kick. Aquila got hit back into a wall but simply stood up and shook herself.

Iggy than lunged and punched Aquila but this time the winged animal was ready. She twisted in mid-air and landed safely a few meters away.

Aquila ignored Iggy and Max and grabbed Nudge by her shirt and flung her across the room. Nudge screamed until she hit the floor. Angel and Gazzy ran over to Nudge who was groaning loudly.

Aquila jumped at Fang grabbing his left wing and shredding it to pieces with her serrated teeth. "Basterd." Fang muttered moving away from Aquila. He attempted around house-kick but Aquila grabbed his leg and flung him upwards. Max and Iggy attacked Aquila but the golden eyed animal just spread her wings and hit the two away from her.

Fang had hit the ceiling and had fallen to the ground. Aquila raced up to him and grabbed his neck. A sicken crunch echoed in the room as the world crushed Fangs wind pipe while injecting Neurotoxin venom into his system. She flung the body across the room.

Nudge screamed again and flung herself at the wolf. Aquila just side-stepped. Her golden eyes converted back to ink pools. Max stared at Fangs body, "YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF-"A thousand swear words ran through her head but not a single one could describe how she felt.

Iggy slowly moved to Fang's corpse. The blind-boys fingers nimbly felt for a pulse. Nudge leaned against the wall, "Is he-is he...gone?" She asked her voice almost at a wisper.

Iggy opened his mouth to speak past the lump in his thought, "N-no."

That did it. Max lurched forward and threw up. Angel and Gazzy drowned out the sound of her retching with their bawling. Iggy shouted and punched the wall and Nudge just froze not moving and barely breathing. Aquila just lay down and rested her head on her paws quite disgusted at this amount of emotion being shown.

Right then Je walked in. He stood still and took in the scene before him, not missing the dead body. Jeb pushed Ari outside the door causing the little boy to pout as his father slammed the door in his face. Aquila watched as Jebs face turned to thunder. He yanked out his shot gun and pointed it at the relaxed wolf. "Damn you!" He shouted getting the attention of the whole flock.

"What did I do?" Aquila said looking confused.

"I saved you from your brother and you killed Fang!"

Aquila growled, "Don't even dare bring Tobi into this."

"I will shoot you." Jeb said in a dark tone.

"Do it." Max said wiping her mouth.

Aquila grinned, "Before you end my life perhaps you may want o look at why I killed Fang."

Jeb shook and glared daggers at Aquila. The wolf took that as a 'yes Aquila I would love to see why you have killed Fang that will brighten up my day'. Aquila stood up and padded over to the mangled corpse. The gun was still pointed at her head but she didn't care, death was just a free ride out of this place. Aquila bent down grabbed a piece of loose flesh that hung off Fang's leg and yanked it.

Max whimpered and threw up again. Jeb made no aid to help Max. "Last I checked, "Aquila said sitting down, "humans don't have steel bones and wires for nerves."

Jeb made a weird nose and moved towards Fang. Aquila was right. The corpse in front of him was neither human nor was it Fang.

Max stood up and limped towards Jeb, "If this is not Fang then where is he?"

Iggy spoke up, "How did you know it was not him?"

Aquila sighed and licked a few of her feathers back in place, "Clearly Fang was replaced by this robotic clone the school has been working on and the real Fang is most likely being used as bait to attract Fantasia so Dr Quanta can see which of us, Tobi, Fanta or I is stronger. I knew it wasn't Fang because it didn't smell like him it is that simple."

It took the flock a while to process this. Angel, Gazzy and Nudge held each other as the sniffed back their tears. Max suddenly had a MORBIS EPPHANY, "If you are right then..."

"Fang could still die." Jeb finished for Max. Aquila nodded.

"If this robot is as old as I think it is then Tobi will be released tonight."

Nudge spoke up, "How does this doctor know Fanta-thingy-mijig is coming tonight?"

Jeb answered, "He doesn't but Dr Quanta is a mad man and bloodshed is one thing that keeps him sane strangely enough."

Aquila froze as her late sisters voice filtered through her head; Mom is coming my dear sister. Better hurry or Fang will die, if only you had listened to me when I told you beware of the shining light.

Aquila looked confused, "Fantasia is here apparently."

Jeb sighed, "Fantasia is dead."

Aquila connected two dots, "Fantasia was skilled in venom there is a possibility that before she was killed she injected her cells into a host body and over the years her cells has taken over that body."

Gazzy spoke up, "Who is the host body?"

"Jeb," Aquila said catching the man attention, "Who here has a name that means shining light?"

"Dr Elena." Jeb said after thinking carefully.

Aquila grinned, "Dr Elena has been the host body. How ironic, the woman trying to catch Fantasia is Fantasia's host."

Jeb's eyes widened along with everyone else, even Angel had figured out what this means. Tick tock, the voice said to Aquila, Mom won't stay hidden forever. Aquila nodded. "If we want to see Fang alive again then lets go and fight."

The flock nodded and scrambled to the door. The flock, led by Aquila jumped over Ari who was sitting in the passage way looking a bit confused. Jeb picked him up, "Come Ari who is going to stay in Daddy's office."Ari still looking confused clapped his hands.

The flock paused for a second in mid-stride as Tobi's howl rang out through the school. Aquila sighed, "Looks like we a fashionably late to this battle."

_I realised there is only about four more chapters and then this fanfic is done. As my first one I don't think it was actually that bad I hope you agree. Please review. Thank you and I have no idea when I will be-able to update next. Bye._


	19. Chapter 19

_**FINALLY, the last chapter. Yay. WARNING: This chapter is very long and I struggled allot so it is not damn perfect, sorry. Hope you enjoy anyway.**_

_**Chapter 19**_

Fang sat back, leaning against the wall of his confinements. His wings were bound and he locked up in a cage. Fang was not exactly worried, per say. The dark eyed boy was more irritated that he had not been fed in at least two days and it was pissing him off.

The dark eyed boy was not stupid and could sense that the white coats were preparing something. The reason for this suspicion was the fact Dr Quanta had evacuated most of the people saved for his department people.

Dr Quanta sat down on a chair on the other side of the room. Dr Elena was busy scribbling paragraphs of writing in her ancient note pad. Another howl resounded through the white walls. Fang thought about what the flock would be doing. Probably eating if they had better luck than him.

"Dr Quanta I'm going to make sure all the Eraser's are ready encase something is to go awry when the female wolf comes, not to even mention the young male and female...things." Dr Elena said after a long time of nothing but distant howls.

Dr Quanta nodded, "Lupine based chimera's not things just so you know."

Dr Elena rolled her eyes and walked passed Fang's cage. Dr Quanta watched as one of the scientists standing nearby lit a match and started smoking. For all Of the doctors mental instability he had never understood the pleaser of smoking. Dr Quanta turned back to playing with his hands until he heard a scream.

The Dr looked up as, Tobi stalked into the hall way. Fang also looked up a little surprised at the ecstasy written on the mad doctor's face.

"Fang!"

Fang turned his head at the familiar voice and saw Max and the rest of the flock running towards him. Max crouched down and quickly undid the bolts on the cage, unnoticed by Dr Quanta. Nudge pushed the younger kids behind her. Iggy stood in front of Fang and Max and Jeb loaded his shot gun.

Tobi snarled. "My brother you do look like something carved out from Hell's darkness." Aquila said standing by Iggy's side. Tobi just grunted in response. The male wolf had suffered brain trauma so his ability to communicate was...limited.

As the scientists, excluding Jeb and Dr Quanta, crowded in to circle far away from the avian hybrids and wolves, a large group of Erasers sped down the halls. The largest one looked behind him and called, "Dr Elena over here!"

"I can smell that idiot." Dr Elena said stopping with her hand resting on one of the walls.

"Smell?" The scientist with the cigarette asked.

Nudge quickly yelled out what she knew, "Dr Elena is really the she-wolf killing everyone. She has taken the woman's body for a host body."

Dr Quanta turned, "You? You are my lovely Fantasia?"

Dr Elena smiled. Her teeth slowly turned into to venom coated daggers. The halls went silent as the people and hybrids watched spell bound as Dr Elena morphed into a massive wolf.

The flock got ready to fight but Dr Quanta had other plans, "You dare interfere with my battle royal I will ask them to shred you," He raised his hands, "Destroy." Dr Quanta told the Eraser's who were happy to oblige morphing fully and attacking the flock.

The other scientist yelled and ran for cover, the cigarette dropping onto the pristine floor.

OOOO

Max punched and Eraser in the face before dropping on the floor to miss getting hit in the head. She swung her leg side ways to kick the Eraser in the knee with a well placed kick.

Max opened up her wings and jumped into the air. Her wing bones ached from lack of use but Max couldn't care less. Pain was better than death. "Stop trying to kill me!" She shouted over the commotion as she dived bombed an Eraser clapping her hands over his ears.

One of the more skilled Erasers jumped up slashing her jeans and creating a superficial wound on her calf. Max bit her lip at the pain but continued to fight hard. She could get used to the feeling of beating up the creatures that had caused her so many sleepless nights.

Max kicked another Eraser but failed to notice another jumping up and yanking her onto the floor. The Eraser got ready to slice her throat but Max had learnt one thing from fighting against Fang, Iggy and Jeb: Guy's had a soft spot and it just so happened this Eraser had his in her kicking range.

After a few kicks twist and turns the Eraser was on the floor holding himself like a two-year-old. Max was covered in blood and gore and her calf burned biut staying alive was far more important.

OOO

Fang ducked behind one of his attackers, karate chopping the nape of the Eraser's neck. He continued to fight until he had taken out four Erasers. Fang felt the breath of something behind him. He turned around only to get slammed in the face by a hair hand.

Fang hit the wall and rolled away before his attacker could kick him. Fang jumped to his feet and wiped the blood trickling from his broken nose with his sleeve. The Eraser lunged at him.

The black haired child jumped up and hit the Eraser with all his strength on to the Erasers head. The Eraser was stunned for a moment but it gave Fang enough time to round-house-kick it in the chest. It wheezed for breath before moving away further into the crowds.

OOO

Iggy and Nudge worked hard to keep Erasers as far away from Angel and Gazzy. Iggy reached out and grabbed Nudge's hands before swinging her in a wide ark. Nudge kick out at each Eraser that dared to go near her bare feet.

"Nudge," Iggy said as he deposited her onto the floor next to him, "why can I smell something burning."

"Dunno, maybe you've been thinking so hard your brain is fried." Nudge giggled.

The two younger siblings laughed at this joke as Iggy scowled at Nudge's general direction. Angel pulled her brother, unnoticed by their protectors, over to Jeb who stood stock still his gun still trained on the three battling wolves.

Gazzy looked at the gory scene of; fleeing scientists, bloody flock members, dead or passed out Erasers and injured, giant wolves.

OOO

Tobi grunted and wheezed as he lunged at his sister. Aquila was ready for the hit but it was intercepted by her mother. All three wolves had tiny suns dancing in their eyes. Aquila ran around to see Fantasia, jumping over the fallen worriers. She jumped onto Fantasia's back twisting the scruff of the older wolf's neck. Fantasia reared up in pain and swung her head grabbing Aquila and flinging her to the floor.

Aquila whined as she hit the ground. She landed next to Tobi's head. Her older brothers neck was shredded open to the extent you could see his spine on the other side. Aquila felt sick at the sight of this and wondered how the hell the male was still moving let alone alive! In the distance a gunshot sound but Aquila didn't register it.

Tobi got to his feet, blood pouring from his neck in crimson rivers. Fantasia lowered her head, hackles rose, "So still alive are we, I'll change that soon enough."

Aquila watched from her place on the floor as Fantasia severed Tobi's spine. The latter collapsed but edged towards Aquila. Aquila tried to move but found herself to amaze to move, Tobi was shredded but still alive and Aquila saw she truly was weak in comparison.

Tobi clamped his jaws onto Aquila's neck. The she-wolf struggled as she felt venom flooding into her system. Tobi gasped and just died right there. Aquila stared waiting for death to claim her as Tobi's blood matted her coat.

Aquila's dead sister spoke up but the voice was so far away, good-bye sister hope you die painfully. Our damn brother was used his venom to counter mine so I am finally gowing to forsake this world.

Aquila's eyes widened when she heard this words. Aquila cried out in pain as her mind seemed to move. Aquila felt a massive space clear from her mind slowly. Before she could even recover from the pain, Fantasia was running towards her.

A single gunshot sounded that clipped the powerful wolfs should. Fantasia landed as Max punched her in the ribs. Fantasia shook her head as she took in what was going on around her; there were no more Eraser's standing up, Dr Quanta was dead a entrance wound by his chest.

So that was the gun shot I heard first, Fantasia said looking at Jeb with molten gold eyes. "Naughty boy," She said, "killing an elder of yours."

The flock carefully surrounded her and the injured Aquila. Fantasia knew she was boxed in but she couldn't care less. Jeb spoke up in a voice that did not sound like his, "Dr Quanta was mad he could have killed everyone I did the right thing. Tell me how the hell are you back from the dead!? Why use Dr Elena's body!?"

Fantasia regarded him calmly, "Since you asked so nicely. Long story short," She said walking very slowly towards Aquila, "When my pack ran way and I was captured and injected with DNA that would force me to carry the spawns of Satan I started hating everyone involved in the project. When the doctors came to collect me my pack defended me. They showed me true hatred and power. Dr Elena shot me in the heart; before I died I bit her leg and injected her with my DNA in a virus form. My cells have been taking over her body and when her mind was too tired to fight me I would emerge and kill the school's dogs in cold blood for revenge."

Iggy spoke up, "You are one malicious wolf."

Fantasia smiled, blood dripping off of her body. Max shifted and moved Iggy behind her body. Fantasia stood over Aquila. Fang felt a deep rage towards the wolf that was killing for little more than pleasure. He picked up a piece of debris and nodded to Max. Max also picked up a piece of debris. Simultaneously they flung the heavy cement pieces at Fantasia.

The she-wolf barely noticed but she still bunched up her muscles and took off to attack Max. Max screamed and ran as the rest of the flock scattered. Jeb fired two shot both missing his target but stayed still standing next to Angel and Gazzy who were screaming. Fantasia slashed Nudge's back ruthlessly. Fang hit the wolf in the face and leapt into the air. Fantasia ran next to Aquila but the younger wolf refused to watch her pack mate's duffer the same fate as the brother who had saved her from her sister's cruel thoughts.

Aquila grabbed on to Fantasia side and hung on. Fantasia howled in pain and beat Aquila with her claws. Aquila closed her eyes but refused to let go in case Fantasia were to fully gain the upper hand. Max rushed on and hit Fantasia's head repeatedly with well aimed kicks. Fang joined in followed by Iggy. Fantasia defended herself well and kicked Aquila while biting the three attackers.

Fang and Iggy jumped off of the wolf. Max screamed and jabbed her unfiled nails into one of Fantasia's yellow eyes. The massive beats shrieked in pain. Aquila started using her strength to pump venom into her mother's body.

Jeb shot Fantasia in the head twice, spilling blood onto Aquila. Aquila finally let go and leapt to her feet, her wings out stretched and a cruel snarl erupting from her throat. Fantasia moved away slowly the effects of the venom, bullets and beating catching up to her.

Angel screamed suddenly catching the attention of everyone. The little girl pointed to an Erasers' body was flames were slowly engulfing it.

Iggy yelled before he fully processed the smell of burning flesh, "What is wrong?"

"FIRE!" Gazzy screamed.

"How did I not notice that?" Max said aloud.

Aquila started breathing hard, images of her youngest sister burning, the slowest death possible. Aquila cleared her head as another body caught alight. Jeb grabbed the fire extinguisher and aimed it at the fire. Fantasia leapt at him clumsily. Jeb dropped the red can as he fell to the floor, "If I burn so do you!" She shrieked. 

Aquila snarled leaping to Jeb's side and attacking her mother. The wolves fought but Aquila had the upper hand since she didn't have bullets imbedded in her skull. Nudge screeched and rushed at Fantasia. She pushed the wolf into eh growing flame.

Aquila and the rest of the flock stared as Fantasia launched out of the fire her fur burning. Sparks jumped from her body catching a light on the other corpses.

"WE HAVE TO MOVE! THIS PLACE IS GOING UP IN FLAMES HURRY UP!" Jeb shouted over the roar of flames and howls of the burning, bleeding wolf.

The flock hightailed down the halls Aquila raced next to Fang dropping blood on her beeline to the exit. Fantasia tried to follow but the blood loss stopped her from taking four steps without collapsing.

OOO

The flock followed Jeb as he led them to a large black van. He opened the doors and the flock jumped in. Aquila sneezed, her sensitive nose smelling the corps fuelled fire's smoke. Jeb jumped into the driver's seat and accelerated suddenly. The flock rolled around in the back.

After speeding for a few kilometres Jeb stopped the van and looked at the burning school. The flock watched the flames engulf their prison. Every now and then there was an explosion due to the amount of flammable chemicals.

Nudge was on the floor crying loudly. "What are you crying for we are free?" Max said looking at the flames smiling a bit at realising the nightmare was over.

Nudge gasped and splattered next to the still bleeding Aquila, "We...we were not t-the...only..Experiments in there!" She cried out.

The flocks face fell as they realised Nudge was right. There had been many experiments stuck in the school with no form of escape. Jeb looked at his feet, "We had no choice just be glad they are free from this worlds struggles and that Fantasia is no more."

Aquila pricked her ears a final howl reached were she stood. Mother is dead, I am the only one in my mind and I am free, Aquila thought. "Jeb, where will you take the flock?" Aquila asked.

Gazzy, Angel and Nudge looked up at the man with tears in their eyes. Jeb gave a watery smile, "I have a home for us where we can stay safe and together. Now get in the car so we can go."

The flock gave a weak cheer still upset at the amount of blood-shed had taken place that day. The flock got in the large car one at a time the n waited for Aquila.

"Aren't you coming?" Fang asked.

Aquila shook her head.

"Why!" the younger kids said.

Aquila gave a weak smile and let her eyes fade into blue pools of ink, "I have caused you enough pain, as has my family. I will not be a constant reminder of your struggle."

"But-" Iggy said. Aquila cut him off.

"I am leaving. I am free. This is my one and only good-bye."

Jeb smiled, "I hope you live well and long."

The flock stared at him astounded. Aquila really was leaving.

"Bye." Fang said tersely.

"Later." Max said a small tear in her eye.

Iggy waved to the wolf.

Nudge jumped out the car and hugged the wolf she had always feared, "I will miss you so much and I hope you will stay safe. I may have hate you for so long but I like you now because you helped us!" She said so quickly Aquila had to shake her head to clear it.

"Bye bye." Gazzy and Angel said together.

Aquila nodded, "Good-bye everyone, Fang...bye."

The flock waved as Aquila bowed her head and loped for a few steps before leaping into eh sky. The black wolf loved the feeling of being free. She stretched her wings and shot up into the clouds.

"So what is this safe house?" Max said after a long pause. Another explosion sounded in the distance.

Jeb smiled and put the car in drive, "The house shaped like an E."

THE END

_**I am so happy this story is finished. I enjoyed writing it but it was starting to hang over me. Aquila is gone and her whole family is dead...could have been a happier ending. I hope this chapter wasn't as bad as I thought. Thank so very, very much to those who helped me with this story, read, reviewed favourite and liked. I hope my writing has improved. I loved all of you guys so much as you stayed reading this story somehow, well done. Thanks and **__**my**__** final good-bye as this story is laid to rest.**_


End file.
